No vayas a romper mi corazón
by BlackOrionStar
Summary: Otra historia de cómo comienza la relación de Lily y James en Howarts. Espero que les guste.
1. Un comienzo inesperado

**Hola!... bueno, este es mi primer fic, sepan disculpar si hago algo mal:). Esta es otra historia de L/J , es que amo esa pareja y es la historia de amor mas linda de HP para mi. Espero que les guste.**

** La mayoría de los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**Gracias Garbe:)**

**Capitulo 1: Un comienzo inesperado.**

-Apúrense chicas, ya va a salir el tren!- dijo una muchacha pelirroja que corría a través del andén. El pelo, de un color naranja intenso, le caía por la espalda hasta la cintura, terminando en unos bien formados bucles. Sus ojos eran un par de esmeraldas. Era…

- Perfecta, hermosa! Merlín, como extrañaba ver su imagen!- exclamó un chico de cabello azabache muy desordenado, parecía que hubiese llegado volando. Tenía unos hermosos ojos avellana escondidos detrás de un par de lentes de marco redondo.

-Por favor James! Te pasaste todo el verano viendo su foto, no empieces!- dijo el muchacho que iba a su lado. Tenía un rostro perfecto, sus hermosos ojos grises lo acompañaban haciendo una perfecta compenetración. (No es que exagere, pero amo a Sirius! Jaja :P ). Ambos muchachos tenían cuerpos muy bien formados. James era el buscador y capitán del equipo de Quiditch de Griffindor (había recibido su insignia con la lista de materiales).

- El día que te enamores me entenderás Sirius- dijo James observando como Lily pasaba corriendo hacia adentro del tren.

- Espera Lily! – dijo una morocha de ojos azules, también era muy hermosa, Sirius no pudo evitar mirarla, estaba cambiada, el verano le dio mas forma a su figura.- Estaba saludando a mis padres!.- Su nombre es Diana Yaxley, es una de las mejores amigas de Lily Evans. Para terminar de formar este trío está…

- Alex!- dijo un muchacho rubio, de aspecto enfermizo, pero con unos hermosos ojos miel. Cuando vio a Alex (una muchacha de cabello muy ondulado del color del sol, y con unos ojos muy parecidos a los de Remus. Ella, Diana y Lily eran mejores amigas) no pudo contener una sonrisa tan perfecta que cautivaría a cualquier chica. Alexandra Prewett era la única capaz de llamar la atención del joven Lupin.

- Remus! Como has estado?- dijo Alex y enseguida corrió a abrazar a su "amigo".

- Bien, por suerte- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo-, cuando fue que te envié la última lechuza? Hace dos días? Jaja!-

- Jaja! Si , mas o menos… bueno, entonces, pasó algo interesante en estos dos días?

- Ven, entremos en este compartimiento, sino nos quedaremos sin lugares y James y Sirius me matarán, jaja.- dijo señalando un compartimiento que se encontraba vació. Los dos entraron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

En otra parte del tren…

- Apúrate Canuto, debemos encontrar a Remus, de seguro ya está en algún compartimiento- dijo James a Sirius.

- Ya voy Cornamenta, ya voy- dijo Sirius despidiéndose con la mano de una muchacha muy bonita con la que estaba conversando.

- veo que no pierdes tu tiempo, todavía no llegamos al castillo y ya estás haciendo de las tuyas!- dijo el pelinegro divertido.

- Y si, verás mi querido Cornamenta, a diferencia de ti, Yo, soy una persona libre!.

- No es que no lo sea es solo que..

PUM.

James chocó con una persona que venía de frente, al parecer los dos miraban a sus respectivos amigos por lo que no miraron al frente.

- FIJATE POR DON…!- empezó a decir James- LILY!- dijo sorprendido y tendiéndole una mano a la pelirroja para que se levante- perdona es que venía hablando con Can…

- NO DIGAS NADA POTTER- dijo Lily para callarlo- Debí suponer que eras tu o Malfoy, solo se fijan en ustedes!- dijo la pelirroja en tono despectivo.

- Ey! No me compares con ese!- dijo James bastante enojado, mientras que Sirius miraba a la morocha que estaba ayudando a Lily a levantarse y ésta le dirigía una mirada de odio- Además, tu tampoco veías por donde caminabas!- dijo James con expresión de triunfo.

Lily se sonrojó

- Bueno es que… LO MIO ES DISTINTO POTTER, VENIA PREOCUPADA POR MI AMIGA ALEX PORQUE NO LA ENCUENTRO POR NINGUN LADO!.- dijo una enojada Lily intentando esquivar los ojos del pelinegro.

- Que casualidad Evans, nosotros también buscábamos a nuestro amigo- dijo Sirius metiéndose en la conversación, sabia que si no lo hacia podrían estar así por horas-, apuesto a que esos dos están conversando de lo mas bien y nosotros acá preocupados. Y no vuelvas a gritarle a James! Él no te ha hecho nada!

- Jaja, Potter, no sabía que tenías novia nueva!- dijo Lily muerta de risa.

- jaja, al menos es mas linda que las anteriores!- dijo Diana metiéndose también en la conversación.

Las chicas se destornillaban de risa mientras que las mejillas de los dos muchachos tomaban el color del pelo de Lily.

- Ya basta por favor, todavía no llegamos y ustedes cuatro ya están peleando?- dijo Remus saliendo del compartimiento que estaba detrás de James.

- Si, chicas por favor, podrían ser civilizadas como Remus y yo- dijo Alex saliendo detrás de Remus.

- ALEX! LUNATICO!- exclamaron los amigos, las chicas abrazaron a Alex y los chicos a Remus. Luego Lily y Diana fueron a abrazar a Remus mientras que James y Sirius solo saludaron a Alex con un simple "Hola".

- Pasen adentro chicos, chicas.- dijo Remus una vez que las chicas lo soltaron y ya estaba por estallar una nueva pelea entre el cuarteto porque según los chicos Remus era suyo y de nadie mas.

Los tres merodeadores se sentaron enfrentados a las tres chicas. Remus y Alex intentaron sin éxito que sus amigos tuvieran una conversación civilizada, pero solo lograron desatar otra batalla campal.

- SAL DE AQUÍ BLACK! NI SE TE CRUCE POR LA CABEZA!

- tranquila Yaxley, solo quería conversar! No te olvides que casi somos familia!.

- QUE SEAMOS PARIENTES LEJANOS NO QUIERE DECIR QUE SEAMOS FAMILIA BLACK, APENAS SI LLEVO GOTAS DE TU SANGRE! Y CREEME, SI PUDIERA ELEGIR HARIA QUE ME LAS SACARAN!- dijo Diana enfurecida, su bisabuelo ,Arcturus, había sido hermano del bisabuelo de Sirius, Cygnus, Arcturus y Lysandra, su bisabuela, tuvieron 5 hijos, aunque Arcturus solo reconoció a 4 de ellos, el faltante, Charlius, el abuelo de Diana, al no ser querido por su padre adoptó el apellido de su madre y se marchó de casa a los 15 años. A los 17 cuando salió de Howarts se casó con una compañera de curso, Arabella, y tuvieron un hijo: William Yaxley que a su vez se casó con Nathaly Diana Johnson y tuvieron una hija : Diana Yaxley. Así que en definitiva, Diana no aceptaba ser una Black, y cada vez que Sirius se lo mencionaba solo lograba enfurecerla.- TE QUEDÓ CLARO BLACK?- poniendo énfasis en su apellido y con asco.

- CREEME, SI YO PUDIERA TAMBIEN ME SACARIA LA SANGRE BLACK DE MIS VENAS!- dijo Sirius algo enojado, finalmente agrego mas tranquilo- Pero como esa sangre me emparienta contigo, no pienso hacerlo- dijo, y le guiñó un ojo a Diana, lo que hizo que aun se enojara mas.

En el mismo compartimiento…

-ALEJATE DE MI POTTER, CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTELO PARA QUE LO ENTIENDAS, N-O-Q-U-I-E-R-O-S-A-L-I-R-C-O-N-T-I-G-O!( dichosa ella xD) –

-Pero…Lily, escúchame…- decía James con cara de perrito mojado (:baba:)

-NO POTTER! NOOOOOOOOO! ENTIENDES LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA?

-Pero por qué Lily? Por qué me rechazas?

-PORQUE SI POTTER! PORQUE ERES UN ESTUPIDO ENGREIDO! PORQUE ERES JAMES YO Y NADIE MAS QUE YO POTTER, PORQUE ODIO VER COMO TRATAS A ESAS MUCHACHAS QUE NI TE IMPORTAN, SOLO LAS USAS. PORQUE SOLO PARA ESO SIRVES POTTER , PARA USAR A LAS MUJERES, ERES LO MAS ASQUEROSO QUE VI EN MI VIDA, ME DAS ASCO!.- (pobreciiitoooo Jamesss ( )

Pero Lily se había pasado del límite, y se dio cuenta cuando miró la cara de James: tenía los ojos llorosos, y la miraba con tristeza. Los otros cuatro amigos al escuchar a Lily se la quedaron mirando, realmente se había pasado, digamos que James podía ser irritante a veces, pero solo porque Lily le gustaba, y no encontraba la forma de acercarse a ella.

- Yo… James… lo.. sien.- dijo Lily, pero James la interrumpió.

- No tienes nada que decir EVANS, si es eso lo que piensas de mi quédate tranquila, no volveré a molestarte.- y dicho esto salio apresuradamente del compartimiento.

- Ahora si que te pasaste Evans!- dijo Sirius enojado saliendo detrás de su amigo.

- Tiene razón Lily, tu sabes que James no es lo que dijiste- le dijo Remus con cara de reproche. Lily y Remus eran muy buenos amigos, raras veces alguien vio a Remus hablarle así a alguno de sus amigos, pero esta vez tenia razón, Lily se había pasado. Remus también salio detrás de sus amigos, sin mirar a Lily.

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó del compartimiento.

- Yo… yo no se que decir, realmente me pasé verdad? No quise decir eso, es que ya saben como es Potter, me saca de las casillas y y…- dijo Lily sin respirar, pero se detuvo al ver a sus dos amigas mirándola.

- Tienes razón Lil, pero creo que esta vez realmente te pasaste- dijo Alex cuidando sus palabras.

- Para mi esta bien! Potter se lo merece, es igual a su estúpido amigo Black, Lily, no te arrepientas, dijiste lo que sentías- dijo Diana dedicándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

Pero Lily pensaba : " no es eso lo que pienso de James, ni se porque lo dije, creo que me irritó tanto que exageré un poco, ni bien lleguemos al castillo le pediré disculpas".

- Lily?- la voz de Diana la sacó de sus pensamientos. Afortunadamente en ese momento entró Remus al compartimiento.

- Lilliane, debemos ir al vagón de los prefectos.

- Ya voy Remus- dijo una sorprendida Lily al ver que su amigo la llamaba de esa forma, estaba enojado con ella.

La pelirroja salió del compartimiento algo triste dejando solas a sus amigas.

- De verdad piensas eso Diana?- dijo Alex interrogando con la mirada a su amiga.

-Si, de verdad. Por qué?

- Es que… no nada, no tiene importancia.

- Vamos Alex, dime que es!

- Es que prometí a Remus que no se lo diría a nadie.

- ah, ya veo, y yo no soy tu amiga Al?

- Si lo eres, pero Remus también, y se lo prometí.

- Solo amigos?- dijo Diana guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

- Si Didi , solo amigos, y no nos desviemos del tema quieres?.

- De acuerdo, entonces dime lo que te dijo Remus.

- De acuerdo, lo haré pero prométeme por nuestra amistad que no se lo dirás a nadie, mucho menos a Lily-

- Bueno, Lily es nuestra amiga, podemos decir…

-NO YEXLEY, NISIQUIERA A LILY SI? – dijo enojada Alex.

- S..Si Al, tranquila dios! Nunca te había visto en este estado, realmente es un secreto importante no? Je- dijo Diana forzando una sonrisa-

- Di… James pasó un verano horrible. Sus padres murieron a manos de Voldemort, el salió ileso porque Sirius y él se encontraban en Francia de vacaciones. Sabes que le dijo a Sirius entre lágrimas: "lo único que me tranquiliza Canuto, es saber que amo a Lily, pero si ella no me correspondiera, este año, no se que pasará conmigo." Él realmente la ama Di, no es un chiste de mal gusto, Lily no es un trofeo para él, imagínate como se siente ahora que Lily le dijo todo eso…

- Yo…. Yo no se que decir Al… no sabía nada.- dijo apenada Diana.

- Por supuesto que no, James es demasiado orgulloso como para decírselo a alguien, solo se lo dijo a Sirius, y este se lo contó a Remus para que James no pasara todo solo. Yo igual sabia lo de los padres de James porque me lo contó mi madre, que como sabes es hermana de el padre de Sirius, la noticia corrió rápido, todos los Black querían ver muertos a los Potter después de que acogieron a Sirius en su casa, la verdad es que me da asco ser parte de esa familia.

Diana estaba sin habla.

- Descuida Di, yo reaccioné de la misma manera!. No tienes porque decirme nada- dijo Al sonriéndole a su amiga.

Ni bien salieron del vagón de los prefectos, Lily y Remus se dividieron el tren para patrullar.

-Remus , yo quería decirte…

- Descuida Lily , no es de mi de quién debes disculparte.- dijo Remus dirigiéndose nuevamente a ella con esa dulzura que lo hacía siempre.

- Me disculparé con él cuando llegue al castillo, sabes Remus, realmente no pienso eso de James- Remus la miró sorprendida, Lily nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, por lo general era Potter, e iba acompañado de algún insulto.-, ni sé por qué lo dije, pero me pasé, lo sé.

Remus se limitó a abrazarla. Luego se separaron y cada uno patrulló en una zona distinta del tren.

- Miren, pero si es la sangre sucia mas linda que vi !- dijo un muchacho de cabellera rubia y lacia que le caía con gracia sobre los hombros.

- Piérdete Malfoy!- dijo Lily ofuscada.

- Pues fíjate que no preciosa, no pienso hacerlo.

- Te lo advierto una sola vez Malfoy.

En ese momento vieron que James se acercaba a ellos, Lucius Malfoy se puso en alerta, siempre que James lo veía molestando a la pelirroja le lanzaba algún hechizo o directamente lo golpeaba. Pero esta vez solo le dirigió una mirada a Malfoy diciéndole:

- Apártate del camino Malfoy, quiero pasar.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Malfoy que se corrió para dejarlo pasar, luego sonrió con satisfacción.

- Vaya, veo que está peleada la parejita, qué le hiciste esta vez Evans?- dijo en tono burlón. Lily no podía creerlo, realmente lo había herido.

- EN PRIMER LUGAR MALFOY, POTTER Y YO NO SOMOS PAREJA! Y EN SEGUNDO, LO QUE YO HAGA O DEJE DE HACER NO ES TU PROBLEMA. EXPELLIARMUS!- dijo Lily tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Malfoy para reaccionar.

Salió de ahí tan rápido como le dieron los pies, era mejor esquivar a Malfoy enojado. En el camino chocó con alguien.

- Lo siento.. Remus!- dijo Lily

- No, perdóname a mi Lily no miraba por donde venía. Por cierto, vi a Malfoy muy enojado y escuché que la gente murmuraba algo… Felicitaciones Lily! Sabía que podías con él!- Por lo general siempre llegaba James para salvarla, pero por supuesto, ella se enojaba y le decía que podía sola, aunque lo dudaba. Un día se lo comentó a Remus "tengo miedo Remus, siempre que Malfoy aparece para molestarme, James está ahí, pero el día en que James no esté no creo poder defenderme sola". Esas, aunque parezca increíble, fueron las palabras de Lily una de las tantas veces que James la rescató del rubio.

- ja, gracias…- dijo Lily con una débil sonrisa. Pero algo la seguía preocupando.

-Descuida Lily- dijo su amigo como leyendo sus pensamientos.- , todo va a estar bien, James te perdonará. Lo sé. – Miró por la ventana y dijo- Ya estamos llegando Lily, será mejor que nos cambiemos, nos vemos después.

Las tres amigas se cambiaron y cuando el tren llegó bajaron, fueron hacia los carruajes que las conducirían al castillo. Se veía imponente desde allí. Era más que su colegio, era su segundo hogar, y el de todos los estudiantes. Y éste era su último año allí, debía aprovecharlo al máximo.

**Bueno, eso es todo, les gustó? Dejen Reviews please! es mi primer fic :( jaja :P**

**Saludos, desde Argentina.**

•°o.OBlackOrionStarO.o°• 

**  
**


	2. Entre disculpas y mas peleas

**Buenoooo, graxias a las personas qe dejaron reviewsssssssssss:D (K) besos besos besos!**

** aaiiaiai espero qe les guste mucho el segundo cap! a mi me gustó. y el tercero mas, pero los djo en la espera, si no consigo 10 reviews con este cap no subo el prox! si, aprendi de Garbe aajjaa :P  
**

** Moaaaa.. :)  
**

**Capitulo 2: Entre disculpas y mas peleas.**

Cuando ingresaron al Gran Comedor vieron que estaban como siempre, las cuatro mesas de las casas, se dirigieron a la de Griffindor y se sentaron. El cielo encantado ese día estaba totalmente despejado, se veían las estrellas, una más hermosa que la otra, y más brillante.

La Ceremonia transcurrió rápido, Dumbledore dio su actual discurso, el Sombrero dijo su canción, se realizó la Ceremonia de las casas, y después cenaron.

- Bueno, prefectos, guíen a los de primer año a sus Salas Comunes- dijo McGonagall.

Lily y Remus se despidieron de sus amigos, y salieron a guiar a los recién llegados.

- Los de primero por aquí por favor! - decía Remus- no se separen, y tengan cuidado, a las escaleras les gusta cambiar de lugar!

Así llegaron hasta la Sala Común. Alex y Diana estaban esperando a Lily. Sirius estaba esperando a Remus.

- Por fin llegas Lunático! James está esperándonos en el cuarto, dijo que no tenía ganas de oír tanto barullo- dijo dirigiendo una mirada significativa hacia Lily, sin que ésta lo vea, aunque pudo notarlo, a James le encantaba hacerse ver, y no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de hacerlo.

- De acuerdo, adiós chicas, nos vemos mañana- saludó a cada una con un beso en la mejilla y salió junto con Sirius al cuarto de los chicos.

- Bueno chicas, que les parece si nos vamos a acostar? Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano!- dijo Di al sentir el incómodo silencio producido por la ida de Remus. Ya podía ver a Lily echándose culpas por lo de James.

- Si, será lo mejor- dijo la pelirroja.-. Mañana será un largo día.- y dicho esto las tres subieron a su cuarto.

- Hasta mañana chicas.- dijo la rubia.- y no te preocupes Lily, todo va a estar bien.

Lily sabía que no iba a poder dormirse. Silenciosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro mientras pensaba:

-" Por qué me pongo así? Después de todo… solo es Potter."

Finalmente, alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana pudo conciliar el sueño.

- Despierta Lily! Vas a llegar tarde al primer día de clases!- decía la morocha mientras la sacudía. Lily abrió lentamente los ojos, tratando de asimilar lo que oía.

- QUÉ? NO PUEDE SER, ME QUEDÉ DORMIDA! DIOS MIO QUE VERGÜENZA, UNA PREFECTA LLEGANDO TARDE A SU PRIMER DIA DE CLASES!- decía Lily mientras, apurada, se ponía la túnica y los zapatos.

- Tranquila Lily, te perdiste el desayuno, pero aún podemos llegar, faltan quince minutos para la clase de Transformaciones- le decía la rubia para tranquilizarla.

- Como que me perdí el desayuno? Y ustedes no fueron capaces de despertarme?

- Lily, nosotras también nos quedamos dormidas, o te olvidas que siempre eres tu la que nos despierta?- dijo la morocha ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-Ay Dios, ay Dios!- murmuraba Lily mientras buscaba sus libros.- Vamos que llegaremos tarde!- y salió corriendo del dormitorio.

Llegaron justo a tiempo. Lily suspiró de alivio. Se sentó en su banco. Los Merodeadores no habían llegado, era típico de ellos, llegar tarde para hacerse notar. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ello? Nunca le importó demasiado lo que hicieran, solo porque siempre le hacían perder puntos a Griffindor, si, era por eso que estaba preocupada…

- Potter, Black, Lupin, llegan tarde, 10 puntos menos para Griffindor- dijo la Prof. McGonagall como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.-. Han batido un record, primer día de clases, primera clase del día, y llegan tarde. Tomen asiento por favor- dijo señalando los asientos. Sirius y James se sentaron juntos en los asientos que estaban al lado del que Lily compartía con Diana. Remus se sentó con Alex que estaba sola al otro lado de las chicas.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, salvo porque James se limitó a responder las preguntas de la profesora, ganando puntos para Griffindor, por lo que todos estaban sorprendidos, mas sorprendidos todavía porque no dejaba que Lily contestara, él lo hacia mucho mas rápido. Además en toda la clase no dirigió una sola mirada a Lily, esto también sorprendió a muchos debido a que James se pasaba el día entero molestando a Lily y mirándola. Montones de veces Sirius lo descubría muy concentrado dibujándola o escribiendo frases como: "Serás mía algún día Evans" o "James y Lily, que perfectos son nuestros nombres juntos no?" o " Dame una oportunidad Lily, una sola y te juro que no la desaprovecharé" o " Cuando miro tus ojos veo reflejada mi alma, eres lo mas bello que existe, envidia te tienen las flores Lily, porque tu las superas." A lo que Sirius siempre hacía un gesto como si le diera asco.

Tocó la campana y todos salieron inmediatamente. Lily salió detrás de James.

- James- dijo temerosa- podría hablar contigo solo un momento?

- Nosotros te esperaremos en el comedor Cornamenta, vamos Remus- dijo Sirius.

- No Canuto- dijo James -. No tengo nada que hablar con Evans. A ver si le causo una descompostura. Con permiso.- y se fue dejando perplejos a todos. Sirius salió detrás de James. Remus miró a Lily con tristeza.

- Descuida Lily, ya se le pasará- dijo y se fue detrás de sus amigos. La rubia y la morocha no se atrevían a decir palabra. Pero fue Lily quien hablo.

- Será mejor que vayamos a comer, muero de hambre- dijo Lily como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Las tres se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Los Merodeadores estaban sentados en la punta de la mesa. Lily se sentó lo más lejos posible. No probó bocado.

- Lily, come algo, te hará mal- decía la rubia.

- Si Lil, no te preocupes por Potter, ya se le pasará, tu oíste a Remus.

- No es por Potter, es que no tengo hambre.- dijo Lily conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Pero si tu misma dijiste que morías de hambre.

- Bueno es que el bajar las escaleras me lo quitó. Mejor vámonos que está por empezar la clase de Pociones.

Salieron del Gran Comedor para dirigirse a las mazmorras, al aula de Pociones. El día transcurrió exactamente igual que el la clase de McGonagall. James no le dirigía la palabra a Lily, pero al menos empezaba a ser el James que todo Howarts conocía. No desaprovechó la clase para hacerle una broma a Snape, pero el profesor Slughorn no lo castigó como normalmente haría, lo que hizo enojar más a Snape.

Así pasaron dos semanas. A James ya no se lo veía tan mal, había salido ya con dos chicas distintas, una tal Laura de Revenclaw y una de Huflepuff de la cual Lily no sabía el nombre. Lily intentó en vano hablar tres veces con James, éste simplemente la ignoraba. A la cuarta vez Lily dijo enojada cuando estuvo sola con sus amigas:

- YA ESTÁ ME HARTÉ! HICE DE TODO PARA DISCULPARME CON ÉL, PERO COMO VEO QUE NO LE IMPORTA Y QUE PREFIERE PERDER SU TIEMPO CON SUS "NOVIECITAS" , PREFIERO USAR EL MIO EN COSAS MAS IMPORTANTES, POR MI QUE HAGA LO QUE QUIERA.!

Así es que pasaron dos semanas más y Lily y James no se dirigían la palabra. Salvo para pelearse claro, pero esta vez era feo presenciarlas porque los dos se agredian mutuamente.

- DISCULPAME SEÑORITA PREFECTA NO QUISE LEVANTAR LA MANO ANTES!- decía James, enojado. Su mirada era fría, ya no miraba a Lily como lo hacía antes, aunque claro, a James le costaba esconder lo que sentía por ella, pero debía hacerlo, porque ella lo odiaba.

- A MI ME DICES SEÑORITA PERFECTA? MIRATE TU YO "JAMES MI EGO ES MAS GRANDE QUE YO POTTER!", NO ES PORQUE HAYAS LEVANTADO LA MANO O NO! ES PORQUE ERES UN IDIOTA ENGREIDO Y…

-BASTA YA! POTTER, EVANS, 20 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRIFFINDOR, Y SI NO QUIEREN QUE LES QUITE 50 CAYENSE LOS DOS! AHORA SALGAN DE MI CLASE, YA!.- dijo una muy enojada profesora McGonagall.

Lily y James salieron los dos echando chispas, sin embargo no se dirigieron la palabra. James se dirigió escaleras arriba y Lily fue a los jardines del colegio.

-"Por qué tiene que ser así? Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ella que no le importo ni un poco? Por qué a mí? Lily por favor, vete de mi vida, vete de mi corazón para siempre, no quiero sufrir mas." Pensaba James mientras cruzaba el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-"Por qué me tiene que importar lo que él me diga? Si no es más que el estúpido de Potter, estúpido, ahora tendré que ir a pedirle disculpas a la profesora, y ya es la tercera vez en la semana. Como que me diga algo de vuelta y lo mato, con mis propias manos!".- pensaba Lily caminando por la orilla del lago. La luz del sol se reflejaba en el agua, era un hermoso día. Agradeció no estar adentro del aula.

Un día las tres amigas se dirigían a su clase de Encantamientos cuando…

- Ay no! Olvidé mi libro debajo de la cama!- dijo Lily horrorizada.- Ustedes adelántense, yo las alcanzo.- dijo y salió corriendo a la Torre Griffindor. Una vez que tuvo el libro, salió corriendo hacia su clase. Pero cuando estaba en la escalera, ésta cambió de lugar, obligando a Lily a ir por otro camino, hasta que se perdió. Camino un buen rato pero no lograba hallar la forma de salir, cuando vio que alguien se acercaba.

- Gracias a Dios! Podrías ay…- pero se paró en seco al ver de quién se trataba- Potter, qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en clases!

- Pues me parece que tu también no lo crees?- dijo James sin mirarla- y a ti que te importa si no estoy en clases? Típico de Evans, querer controlar a todos, a veces me sorprende que seas sangre sucia, encajarías perfectamente en la familia Black!- dijo con algo de desprecio James. Pero en cuanto lo dijo notó que había dicho demasiado. En su intento por hacerse creer a si mismo que Lily no era para él, había pasado el límite.

Lily abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, James no calificaba a la gente por su sangre, mucho menos a ella. Todo esto la ayudaba a ver que ella tenía razón, James nunca la quiso de verdad. Cuando notó que no podía contener mas el llanto, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, en cualquier dirección, no le importaba perderse aún más, necesitaba llorar. Nunca había visto a James tratarla de esa manera.

- Pero qué hice? – Se dijo James en voz alta.- Soy un estúpido!.- y salió corriendo por donde se había ido la pelirroja.

-Dónde se habrá metido Lily? Dijo que iba por el libro y volvía- decía preocupada la rubia.

- No te preocupes Al, ella estará bien, seguramente estaba cansada y quiso quedarse durmiendo.

- Di, es LILY! No es tú!-

-Tranquila Al, tranquila.

- Buenos días alumnos- dijo el Prof. Flitwick.- saquen sus libros en la página 80, vamos!

- Qué habrá pasado con James, Lunático?

- No sé Sirius, quizá quería tomar aire, ya sabes como es James…

Lily corría sin parar por un largo pasillo, al doblar la esquina se encuentra sin salida, da la vuelta para tomar otro camino, pero había alguien tapándole la salida.

-Malfoy!- dijo Lily agitada secándose las lágrimas.

- Pero miren a quién me encontré! Si es la prefecta Evans, que haces Evans que no estás en clases?

- Eso a ti no te importa, déjame pasar- decía Lily con odio.

- Ni lo sueñes muchachita, no hasta que me dejes probar esos labios impuros!-

-No te atrevas Malfoy- Pero era tarde, Malfoy acorraló a Lily contra la pared, y la obligaba a que le de un beso.- Sal asqueroso, SAL! Eres un asqueroso sangre limpia, eres una deshonra para los magos.

PLAF. Malfoy le había dado un golpe en la cara, por lo que Lily cayó al piso, llorando, y su varita cayó a un metro de ella.

- No te atrevas a insultarme Evans. Ahora verás lo que esta deshonra puede hacer!- decía Malfoy con mucho odio. Apuntó con su varita a la pelirroja- CRUC…!

Pero antes de que terminara de pronunciar la maldición una sombra saltó para colocarse entre Lily y Malfoy.

- …CIO!- terminó Malfoy. James había seguido a Lily para disculparse, cuando la escuchó gritar, se había interpuesto entre la varita y la pelirroja.

-JAMES!- gritó Lily, totalmente sorprendida viendo como el pelinegro se retorcía de dolor en el piso. Lily aprovechó que Malfoy estaba más sorprendido que ella, agarró su varita y gritó dirigiéndose a Malfoy:

- EXPELLIARMUS!- Malfoy salió volando contra la pared golpeándose la cabeza y cayendo al piso inconsciente, mientras que su varita caía a los pies de Lily. La recogió corrió al lado de James, que intentaba incorporarse.

- Jame..s… por qué lo hiciste- decía Lily sollozando.

- Porque daría mi vida por ti Lily si fuera necesario.- dijo James mirándola a los ojos.

Lily no supo que decir. Susurró un "gracias" y lo abrazó, llorando.

- MOVILICORPUS!- dijo la pelirroja señalando a Malfoy, y salió de allí ayudando a James a sostenerse y guiando al cuerpo inconsciente de Malfoy, que flotaba delante de ellos. Llegaron a la enfermería sin hablar.

- DIOS MIO! QUE PASO SEÑORITA EVANS?- dijo Madame Pomfrey guiando a James a una camilla ubicada al fondo. Lily le explicó todo lo sucedido a Poppy (como le llamaban los Merodeadores) y, una vez que ésta le dio una poción a James para que pudiera dormirse y descansar, salió a buscar a la Profesora McGonagall.

- Minerva- dijo Poppy irrumpiendo en la clase que la profesora estaba dando al curso de Lily y James. Todos los alumnos miraron sorprendidos, nadie interrumpía a McGonagall a no ser que fuera algo muy grave.- Disculpa Minerva es que dos de tus alumnos están en la Enfermería y uno de ellos está inconsciente.- Se produjo un murmullo general.

- Estás segura de lo que dices Poppy?- dijo muy serena la Prof.

- Si Minerva, estoy segura. Quieres que me quede con estos alumnos mientras tú vas?

- De acuerdo Poppy, muchas gracias. Y ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a la clase, en especial a Sirius- compórtense! No me tardo.

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron miradas, al igual que Alex y Diana.

-Lily!

-James!

Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Los cuatro se miraron.

- Señorita Evans, podría explicarme qué pasó aquí?- dijo la Profesora una vez que entró en la Enfermería y vio a James y Malfoy, ambos inconscientes y a Lily arrodillada a los pies de James. Lily le contó todo y la profesora fue a buscar a Dumbledore, la dejó quedarse allí.

- A ver Lily, lo que me contó Minerva es cierto?- preguntó Dumbledore algo sorprendido. Lily asintió con la cabeza.- Vaya! Un alumno mío utilizando una maldición imperdonable contra otro, esto es inaudito. Lily puedes quedarte con James hasta que se recupere si así lo deseas. Minerva, trasladaremos al Señor Malfoy a mi despacho, así sabremos cuando despierte.- y dicho esto hizo desaparecer el cuerpo de Malfoy con un movimiento de varita. Salió de la Enfermería seguido por McGonagall. Pero ésta antes de salir se dirigió a Lily y le dijo:

- No te preocupes por los deberes, puedes entregármelos luego.- y salió dejando solos a Lily y a James, que seguía dormido.

Lily tomó la mano de James entre las suyas.

- Gracias James. Y perdón, realmente nunca pensé eso de ti.- hundió sus cabeza en sus manos, con la de James todavía entre las suyas, y se quedó dormida. Cuando despertó era de noche, James estaba despierto mirándola, dedicándole una de esas sonrisas por las que mueren sus fans (:baba:).

- Por fin despertaste- le dijo James con dulzura-, parecías un ángel durmiendo.- Lily se ruborizó.

- yo.. James… no sé que decir…Grac…- pero James la cayó poniendo su dedo sobre los labios de la pelirroja. James se veía realmente hermoso, pese a que estaba en una camilla. Sus ojos volvían a tener ese brillo que lo caracterizaba. Su sonrisa sincera reflejaba como se sentía: ya no seguiría peleando con Lily, realmente la amaba e iba a luchar por ella. Su pelo desordenado caía perfectamente sobre su rostro. Era hermoso.

-"Que estas pensando Lily? Es James, por favor!-pensaba Lily.

-"que hermosa que es, no se cuanto más podré resistir".- se carcomía James.

- Disculpen, señor Potter, señorita Evans, sus amigos quieren verlo Potter. Señorita Evans, será mejor que vaya a descansar- dijo Poppy irrumpiendo en la habitación.

Lily se limitó a asentir. Se paró y le dijo a James "cuídate". Y salió por la puerta. Afuera estaban Remus abrazando a Alex, que estaba apoyada en su hombro, y Sirius sentado al lado de Diana, cosa que la sorprendió. Al verla salir, sus amigas se le abalanzaron para abrazarla, Remus también. Sirius murmuró "me alegra que estés bien Evans".

-Pueden pasar ya- dijo Poppy dirigiéndose a los chicos-, pero solo 15 minutos.

- De acuerdo Poppy, muchas gracias. Y ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a la clase, en especial a Sirius- compórtense! No me tardo.

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron miradas, al igual que Alex y Diana.

-Lily!

-James!

Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Los cuatro se miraron.

- Creen que les haya pasado algo?- dijo la rubia algo asustada.

- No lo sé, pero si así fue Lily seguro está bien. James no dejaría que nada le pase.- dijo el moreno.

- O sea…

- Que el que está inconsciente es- Dijo Remus- … JAMES!- finalizaron los dos chicos.

- Señores Lupin y Black, podrían hacer silencio? – dijo Poppy mirándolos mal.

- Tenemos que ir a la Enfermería.- dijo Sirius en un susurro. Poppy estaba ojeando el libro de Transformaciones de la profesora.

- Ah si Black? Y como diablos pretendes salir de clase?- dijo Diana en tono burlón, pero también susurrando.

- Tiene razón Canuto, tendremos que esperar a que termine la clase.-

- Peroo… Jamm..- empezó Sirius.

- Ya oíste a Remus ,Siriusin- dijo la morocha sacándole la lengua.

- Tú cállate! Que seguro todo esto es culpa de tu amiga.- le contestó con aire de superioridad.

- COMO TE ATREVES BLACK! TODO ESTO ES CULPA DE TU AMIGUITO QUE SE LA PASA ACOSANDO A LILY, Y AHORA QUE ELLA QUIERE DISCULPARSE EL LA TRATA COMO TRAPO DE PISO.

- JAMES NO TIENE LA CULPA EL…

- YA BASTA!- dijo Poppy.- Si vuelven a comportarse de esa manera hablaré con la Profesora McGonagall

Diana y Sirius se lanzaron mutuas miradas de odio, pero se "concentraron en sus libros y no volvieron a abrir la boca hasta que tocó el timbre.

- Bien- dijo Remus una vez que salieron del aula.- no quiero que ninguno de ustedes dos- dijo señalando a Di y Sirius- abran la boca hasta saber que nuestro amigos están bien. Y no quiero "peros" Canuto.- añadió al ver que Sirius abría la boca para reprochar.

Se dirigieron a la Enfermería en silencio. Cuando llegaron, McGonagall y Dumbledore estaban saliendo de dentro. Al ver a los cuatro ahí parados se miraron entre ellos. El profesor Dumbledore fue quién habló.

- Bien, supongo que querrán saber qué pasó. Sus amigos están acá adentro, James está dormido pero pronto despertará. Lily está acompañándolo. Las causas de por qué están en la Enfermería será mejor que se las digan ellos mismos.- y añadió al ver que Sirius iba a salir disparado a intentar despertar a James.- Pero no pueden entrar hasta que Poppy les diga, si? Pueden quedarse acá si quieren, después pedirán los deberes.- y dicho esto se fue con la profesora por el pasillo. Cuando se hubo perdido de vista Remus habló.

- Bien, esperaremos aquí, y mantengo la orden que di, no quiero escucharlos pelear.- y se sentó apoyando su espalda en la fría pared de piedra. Alex se sentó a su lado y enseguida apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. Éste pasó una mano por su espalda agarrándola de la cintura y con la otra le acarició el cabello hasta que Alex se durmió. Remus la observó tiernamente. Le gustaría no ser un licántropo para poder confesarle su amor, y ser feliz a su lado. La chica se aferró a Remus en sueños. Él solo sonrió. Estaba cansado, había sido luna llena hace dos días. Con esas cosas en mente, se durmió.

Sirius hizo lo mismo que su amigo y se sentó. La morocha lo pensó antes de sentarse a su lado.

- No muerdo , sabes?- le dijo Sirius mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas. Ella se la devolvió. – "Wow, realmente es hermosa cuando sonríe" "pero qué piensas Canuto?"- Diana se sentó a su lado.

- Crees que estén bien?- dijo ella mirándolo a la cara.

- Si, Dumbledore lo dijo. Además James es muy fuerte, Lily debe estar bien, seguro la estaba protegiendo, ya sabes que tiene complejo de héroe- volvió a sonreírle.

-"Ay Merlín, como que vuelva a sonreír y me le tiro encima"" Pero qué demonios? ES EL ESTÚPIDO DE BLACK"-

- Si, lo sé, el no dejará que le pase nada. Realmente la ama, verdad?- Sirius asintió.- Wow, qué asco.- los dos rieron.

- Si! Tendrías que escuchar a James hablar de ella. No es que no lo entienda, es sólo que yo no podría ser como él, solo pensando en una- sonrió.

- Lo mismo digo! No podría vivir así!.- los dos volvieron a reír. Es verdad, eran exactamente iguales: Sirius salía con cuanta muchacha se le cruzaba e iba repartiendo sonrisas por todo el colegio. Diana no se quedaba atrás, la mayor parte de los muchachos de Howarts suspiraban al verla pasar. Tenía citas todo el tiempo. Eran idénticos. Hay que decir que tenían con qué ser como eran, los dos tenían físicos esculturales, una sonrisa perfecta, y una mirada a la que nadie se podía resistir. Hablando de miradas, la morena acababa de dedicarle una.

- "Está coqueteando conmigo?"

- "Oh no! Pero qué estoy haciendo?- rápidamente rompió el contacto visual.- Estoy realmente cansada- se echó para atrás apoyando su cabeza en la pared y se quedó dormida. Sirius la observó. La acomodó sobre su hombro, ella no se quejó, es más, ahora dormía placidamente. El moreno también estaba cansado, pero prefería esperar despierto a Poppy.

Al cabo de unas 6 horas, Diana despertó. No se sorprendió cuando notó que había dormido en el hombro del moreno, tampoco se quejó.

- Gracias- le dijo- hubiera despertado toda dura- le regaló una sonrisa.

- De nada, realmente estabas cansada, pasaron seis horas desde que te dormiste.

- Seis? Wow, dormí poco- volvió a sonreír. Ambos rieron.

- Todavía no salieron Canuto?- dijo el rubio, despertándose.

- Nop.-

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la Enfermería. Alex despertó. Al ver a Lily salir de adentro sus amigas se le abalanzaron para abrazarla, Remus también. Sirius murmuró "me alegra que estés bien Evans".

-Pueden pasar ya- dijo Poppy dirigiéndose a los chicos-, pero solo 15 minutos.

**Solo puedo decirles una cosa: _Draco Dormmiens Nunquam Titillandus!_ . **


	3. Aprendiendo a pedir perdón

**Buennnnnnnnoooooooo... aqì stoi de welta!... Espero qe les haya gustado el 2º cap! grax por los Reviews! Gracias de verdad... **

**Un beso, nos vemos abajo :)**

**  
**

**Capitulo 3: Aprendiendo a pedir perdón.**

Los chicos sonrieron felices y entraron apresurados en la Enfermería. Las tres amigas fueron hacia la Sala Común. En el camino Lily les contó lo sucedido hace unas horas. Las chicas comenzaron a interrogar a Lily.

- Entonces son amigos ahora?- decía la rubia

- Es muy estúpido como para meterse entre Malfoy y tú!- decía la morocha.

- Esa era la idea Di- dijo la rubia dándole un coscorrón-, salvar a LILY! Vaya que eres lenta!

- Oye!

- Ya basta!- dijo Lily- Vengo de pasar un día horrible, no quiero que siga así!- las dos amigas miraron el suelo apenadas.- No hablé con James, él estuvo todo el tiempo dormido. Pero planeo proponerle una tregua, después de todo… lo merece.

Nadie más dijo nada. Al llegar a la Sala Común, Lily se fue a dar un baño para luego recostarse, Alex se quedó a corregir unos deberes, y Diana se quedó a pedirle ayuda a Alex.

En al Enfermería acababan de entrar un par de muchachos, que al ver a su amigo tendido en una camilla al fondo, salieron disparados a echárseles encima.

- Calma Canuto! Vas a dejarme sin aire!- decía un desesperado James desde debajo de sus dos amigos.

- Como te extrañé Cornamentaaaaa!- decía Sirius, que no parecía dispuesto a querer bajarse de donde estaba. (xD dichoso él!).

- Yo también James! No sabes lo que fue soportar a éste- dijo señalando a Sirius con los ojos- todo el día cerca mío, preguntándome por ti, y especulando posibles cosas que podrían haberles pasado a ti y a Lily, y para colmo, peleando con YAXLEY!

- Oye!- se quejó Sirius. James rió.

- Perdona Lunático, no volveré a abandonarte!.- Siguió el pelinegro riéndose.

- Ya basta los dos!- dijo Sirius echándose encima de su amigo y haciéndole cosquillas.

- No Sirius! Para que me haces mal! Jajaja- decía James. Cuando Sirius lo dejó en paz, Remus miro al pelinegro seriamente.

- Bien James, vas a contarnos que fue lo que pasó?- después de esto James les contó lo sucedido a sus amigos. Cuando Remus oyó lo que su amigo le había dicho a Lily casi lo mata. Sirius lo miró pensativo. Cuando James terminó el relato Sirius dijo:

- Que estupidez semejante has hecho Cornamenta! Imagínate que Malfoy decidía hacer un Avada en vez de un Cruccio- decía Sirius enojado-, no hubiese sido mejor que hicieras un escudo protector en vez de dejarte en manos de Malfoy?

- Acaso estás loco? O es que no comprendes?- decía James que comenzaba a alterarse por el tono en el que su amigo le hablaba.- En el momento en que vi a Malfoy apuntar a Lily, no pensé en hacer un escudo protector! Solo pensé en lo mal que la había tratado, y que era por mi culpa que ella estaba ahí, en esa situación- se apresuró a seguir hablando porque Sirius hizo un ademán de interrumpirlo-. Si algo le pasaba no podría perdonármelo Sirius, elegiría mi vida antes que la de ella. La amo, y el día que sientas algo parecido me entenderás. Fin de la discusión.

- P…pero…- empezó el moreno- de acuerdo.- añadió bajando la vista. Remus se quedó callado dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con James. A él le pasaba algo similar, aunque no se creía capaz de decírselo a nadie.

- Señores Lupin y Black, ya pasaron veinte minutos, serían tan amables de retirarse que tengo que examinar por última vez al Señor Potter para darle el alta?- dijo irrumpiendo Poppy.

- Si Poppy! No hay problema- dijo educadamente Remus.

- Por supuesto que no, adiós Poppy- dijo Sirius dándole un beso en la mejilla a la enfermera, quién se sonrojó levemente. Los chicos salieron de la Enfermería.

- A ver Potter, ponte de pie- dijo Poppy haciéndole una seña con la mano. James se paró. Poppy pasó su varita por encima del cuerpo de James, de pies a cabeza, de adelante y de atrás. Se paró en seco y dijo:

- Ya puedes irte Potter, pero antes, cómete este chocolate- sacó una tableta de su bolsillo y se la dio a James.-. Y la próxima, ten mas cuidado.- dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando solo a James. Éste se vistió, se puso el chocolate en la boca, y salió de la Enfermería. Sus amigos estaban afuera.

- Vamos a la Torre James, así te pones al día- dijo Remus.

-No Lunático, tengo ganas de tomar aire.- dijo con una gran sonrisa, y salió disparado escaleras abajo. Sus amigos corrieron detrás de él.

Alex y Diana subieron una hora después al dormitorio. Encontraron a Lily despierta, sentada en su cama, mirando el vacío. Cuando las vio entrar dijo, con la mirada todavía perdida:

- Quiero hacer algo especial para disculparme con él y darle las gracias por lo que hizo.

Sus amigas la miraron con cara de asombro.

- Lil? Te sientes bien?- dijo Diana.

- Perfectamente!- dijo ella incorporándose y sonriéndole a las dos.- Es que realmente lo merece no creen? Imagínense que James no llegara- se estremeció al pensarlo.-, no quiero saber que hubiese pasado.

- Tienes razón Lil, te ayudaremos- dijo la rubia. Lily sonrió. La morocha la miró.

- Al, acaso tu también te sientes mal? Estamos hablando de Potter!

- Si Di, pero "Potter", como lo llamas tú, salvó la vida de nuestra amiga, y creo que eso vale mas que tu orgullo y el de Lily juntos!- dijo la rubia con firmeza.

- Así se habla Al!- dijo la pelirroja sonriente.

- Supongo que tienen razón- añadió la morocha con un gesto como diciendo "qué mas da".

- Perfecto, éste es mi plan.- comenzó Lily.

Los chicos volvían de su paseo por lo jardines, tratando de que nadie los vea puesto que habían olvidado la capa invisible. Tuvieron suerte de no toparse con Filch en su camino, también habían salido sin el Mapa. Atravesaron el retrato, la Sala Común estaba desierta. Sirius y Remus se quedaron en la Sala Común a hacer lo que antes hacían las chicas: terminar sus deberes. Habían ido a visitar a James en cuanto se enteraron, así que no tuvieron tiempo de hacerlos. James decidió esperarlos en el cuarto, tenía que aclarar algunas cosas en su cabeza. Subió la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de los chicos y se perdió de vista, dejando solos a sus amigos.

Diez minutos más tarde, cuando Remus explicaba por décima vez a Sirius cómo hacer un encantamiento Anti-intrusos de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (habían comenzado a practicar hechizos de defensa para estar preparados al salir de Howarts, allá afuera estaban en guerra e iban a resultarles algo prácticos a la hora de saber si había mortífagos o espías cerca), Lily bajó silenciosamente y se paró delante de ellos, lo que casi les provoca un ataque cardíaco.

- Por Merlín Lily! Qué susto nos hiciste pegar!- dijo el rubio poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

- Vaya que estás loca mujer! Mira que aparecerte así a estas horas de la noche delante nuestro sin hacer ruido. Nos pudiste haber matado- añadió el moreno.

- Lo siento señoritas- dijo sonriendo Lily. Los chicos la miraron con cara de reproche-, es que necesito de su ayuda. Y serían tan amables de no gritar, no quiero despertar a nadie.

- Tú? Pidiéndonos un favor a nosotros?- decía Sirius en tono burlón. Pero al ver la cara que puso Lily añadió- Lo siento Evans, es solo que se me hace raro.

- Dinos que necesitas Lily- empezó a decir Remus, pero vio la cara de su amigo-. Veremos qué podemos hacer.

Lily les contó todo el plan.

- Tan temprano? No puede ser un poquito más tarde?- decía Sirius como niño pidiendo sus dulces (:baba:) .

- No Sirius, tiene que ser así.- dijo la pelirroja.

- De acuerdo- dijo Remus después de unos minutos.

- Què, pero, Remus…- Decía Sirius.

- Es por Cornamenta, Canuto, no seas egoísta. Lily te conseguirá una cita con quién quieras.

- De acuerdo!- dijo sonriendo

- Ey! Eso no estaba en mis planes.- dijo la pelirroja.

- Bueno entonces…

- Está bien, está bien, lo haré- dijo resignada- Gracias chicos!- finalizó la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

James sintió que una luz le daba de lleno en la cara.

-"Qué hora será?"- pensó- Remus apaga la luz, no ves que los demás queremos dormir?- dijo poniéndose una almohada en la cara para que no le molestara la luz.

- Lamento desilusionarte James- dijo una voz femenina que le resultaba familiar- pero tus amigos no están aquí.- James se incorporó de un salto, dejando caer las sábanas, al reconocer aquella voz.

- Evans!- gritó- Qué haces aquí?- la pelirroja se ruborizó al ver el torso desnudo de James.

- En primera, tápate- dijo ella señalándolo-. En segunda, desde cuando volvimos a Evans?- le sonrió.

- Lo siento Lily- dijo él- Pero por favor no sonrías así, vas a matarme algún día- agregó con una sonrisa- , aunque me encanta cuando lo haces.- la pelirroja volvió a ruborizarse.

- Y en tercera…- siguió como si James no la hubiese interrumpido- Si tanto te molesta que esté aquí me voy y llamo a tus amigos.- se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.- No Lily, no me molesta para nada- le dijo. James observó que el cuarto estaba completamente adornado con carteles de colores que decían cosas como "Bienvenido James" "Eres un verdadero héroe" etc., etc. En el medio de la habitación había una pila enorme de golosinas y cartas de todo tipo. Lily, al ver la cara de felicidad de James dijo:

- Regalos de tus fans, no les molestó que se los haya pedido a las dos de la madrugada. Al parecer ya lo tenían preparado- sonrió-. Aquel es mío- señaló una caja envuelta en un hermoso papel de regalo rojo con snitchs doradas que volaban por el papel en todas direcciones. Encima de la caja había un sobre. El sello era de color verde. Decía "Para James" con una hermosa caligrafía que reconoció como la de Lily.- Ahora me voy, para que puedas abrirlos todos.

- Gracias… Lily- le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que hacen derretir a sus fans. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, James le dijo:

- Has visto a Remus y a Sirius?

- Si, bajaron temprano, deben estar por ahí.

- Pero son las nueve! Segura que Sirius también bajó?

- Jaja, si! Ahora le debo una cita.

- QUÉ?- dijo James incorporándose-

- Conmigo no zonzo- dijo guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de la habitación. James suspiró de alivio y luego sonrió. Su pelirroja había hecho todo eso por él, sólo porque le salvó la vida. Podría acostumbrarse a hacerlo más seguido.

- Arriba Sirius, que van a ser las ocho y media, Lily va a venir ya!- decía Remus en un susurro para no despertar a James.

- Ya voy… cinco minutos más nada más.- decía Sirius medio dormido.

- Nada de cinco minutos Canuto, siempre dices eso y después son treinta!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Despertarse un sábado a las ocho y media! Evans tendrá que conseguirme una buena cita!

- Ya cállate Canuto, vas a despertar a Cornamenta!-

A los cinco minutos ambos bajaban vestidos por la escalera hacia la Sala Común. Lily estaba parada al pie de la misma con varias cajas en el piso.

- Buen día- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Para ti serán buenos!- dijo bostezando Sirius.

- Pues fíjate que si! Y eso que se tardaron más de lo acordado. Ahora con su permiso…- Cargó las cajas, le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno (cosa que sorprendió a Sirius) y añadió- Gracias!- y subió por las escaleras.

Los dos muchachos salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Cuando llegaron había solo unos pocos alumnos y profesores.

- Te dije, solo a Evans se le puede ocurrir semejante cosa

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, Sirius no hablaba cuando estaba dormido. Terminaron de desayunar.

- Podemos volver a dormir Lunático?- decía Sirius.

- No Canuto, por décima vez, no! Ya deja de comportarte como nene chiquito!

- Ufa… entonces vayamos afuera, hace un hermoso día a pesar de que aún es de NOCHE!.

- Ya córtala Canuto, Lily prometió conseguirte una cita… por cierto, a quién le pedirás que te consiga?- dijo pícaramente el rubio

- No lo sé… - dijo Sirius pensativo- tendría que ser alguien que me cueste, sino no tiene gracia, podría hacerlo yo.

- Mmm, se me ocurre alguien- dijo Remus divertido.

- En quién estás pensando Lunático?

- Quizás… has pensado en Yaxley? Es la única que no aceptaría una cita contigo si se la pides.

- Espera un momento… eres un genio Remus! Qué mejor manera para fastidiarla? – la sonrisa se iluminó en el rostro de Sirius.

- Te digo que no Al! Sirius está mejor, claro que nunca lo tocaría.- dijo una voz cerca de los muchachos. Al parecer ni Diana ni Alex se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de los chicos.

- Ah si Yaxley? Comparado con quién?- dijo el morocho con una enorme sonrisa. La morena casi muere de la impresión.

- Es que Alex decía que Snape estaba bueno. Pero creo que antes que él te prefiero a ti- ella misma se sorprendió de haber contestado tan rápida y eficazmente. Sirius se puso rojo, pero de ira.

- Qué dices Yaxley? Ya vas a ver!- y comenzó a correr persiguiendo a la morena. La verdad es que por más que Sirius tenía un buen entrenamiento, ella no se quedaba atrás. Remus y Alex observaban la escena divertidos.

- Nunca cambiarán no?- decía la rubia entre risas.

- Espero que no!- dijo el rubio. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa- Qué linda eres cuando sonríes- el licántropo se quedo de piedra, había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta. La rubia se sonrojó completamente.

- Gra… gracias Remus.- no sabía que decir.

- Y… yo

- Ahhh! SAL DEGENERADO.!- se escuchó gritar a Diana. La morena se había caído, al parecer porque el moreno se tiro abrazando sus pies y provocándole que tropezara. Ahora ella estaba boca arriba y el arriba de ella como si estuviera montando, mientras que ella pataleaba y chillaba, y Sirius trataba de esquivarla.

- POR FIN! TE TENGO YAXLEY!- pero la morena fue más rápida y le dio un rodillazo en sus partes nobles a Sirius.- AHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG!

- Te lo mereces!- dijo la morena saliendo disparada hacia el castillo. La rubia la siguió, aprovechando para escapar de la incómoda situación. Remus corrió a atender a su amigo.

- Ya… ya verás Lunático- decía Sirius retorciéndose en el piso y rojo del dolor.- voy a pedirle a Evans una cita con Yaxley en cuanto la vea, ya verá que conmigo no se juega.

James se sentó en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, como indio. Tomó la caja y el sobre y los depositó en el centro de sus piernas. Abrió cuidadosamente el sobre y leyó:

_James:_

_Antes que nada GRACIAS! No sé que hubiera pasado de no haber estado tú ahí. Aunque yo llegué a esa situación por tu culpa, pero habíamos discutido por lo que te dije en el tren, así que esto me lleva a una cosa que he intentado pero no me dejabas: PERDON JAMES, realmente estuve mal, ni siquiera pienso todas esas cosas de ti. Qué te parece si a partir de ahora intentamos ser amigos? Contéstame cuando quieras._

_Lo que está en la caja lo compré porque son tus favoritas. Ah… BIENVENIDO JAMES! Eres mi héroe._

_Cariños, Lily._

- Wow!- fue lo único que pudo decir el pelinegro. Estaba completamente feliz. Esbozó una sonrisa.-"Amigos"- pensó- " qué mejor que eso para acercarme a ella?"- llevó la carta a su pecho. Sintió un olor familiar, la carta tenía el mismo perfume que Lily. Volvió a sonreír. Dejó el sobre y tomó el paquete, lo desenvolvió. Eran ranas de chocolate rellenas de menta.- "mis favoritas"- La sonrisa no se iba a ir por un largo tiempo de su cara.

**Aiiiiiiii... qè les pareciò? a mi me enkntò! jajajja :p Bueno, dejen Reviews, consultas, dudas, propuestas cualqier cosa :) jaja Saludos! Chau**


	4. Un extraño Patronus

**Hola de vuelta! bueno le escribo a mi qerida Chica.Padfoot:) jaja qe es la unica qe me djò reviews ¬¬ jajajaja :p **

** como qe Evans està algo dsaparecida O.o... ... En fin! acà les dejo el 4º cap! Espero qe les guste. i tmb espero qe dejn mucho reviews! jajaja..**

**Gracias a sblack i Paddy por leerlo i darme su aprobaciòn :) **

**Capitulo 4: un extraño Patronus**

- Buenos días alumnos- dijo la voz del profesor Slughorn. Era la primera clase del día, pociones, y les tocaba con Slytherin. Las chicas estaban sentadas juntas, como siempre, al igual que los Merodeadores. James había bajado del dormitorio con una enorme sonrisa en la cara que parecía dispuesta a quedarse ahí. Lily también estaba feliz, se le notaba. No hacía falta que preguntaran, era obvio que algo bueno había pasado, y que por primera vez no habían discutido como siempre lo hacían. – Hoy vamos a hacer antídotos. Yo voy a elegir las parejas y… señor Black tiene algo que aportar a la clase?

- No profesor, prosiga.- dijo el moreno aguantando la risa.

- Como les decía…. Eligiré las parejas, creo que muchos necesitan aprender a trabajar en equipo. Tienen que identificar las pociones que hay en sus calderos para poder hacer el antídoto, requieren mucha concentración y es indispensable que trabajen juntos. La pareja que mejor lo haga se llevara una botella de Felix Felicis , alguien puede decirme qué es esto? Si señor… Potter? Vaya vaya… dígame.

- Es una especie de suerte líquida, hace afortunado al que lo bebe!- dijo James- aunque yo ya no lo necesito- contestó con una sonrisa. Sirius, Remus, Diana y Alex voltearon a mirar disimuladamente a Lily que estaba roja con la cabeza escondida detrás del libro de Pociones, lo mismo hicieron algunos alumnos más que se sabían se memoria la historia Lily/James.

- Muy bien! Diez puntos para Griffindor. Felix Felicis es una poción muy interesante y difícil de preparar. Sus efectos son desastrosos si no se hace bien. Sin embargo, si se elabora de forma correcta como la que tengo aquí, el que la beba coronará con éxito todos sus empeños, al menos mientras esté bajo los efectos de la poción. Ahora bien, los separaré por parejas, tienen hasta el final de la clase para realizar correctamente el antídoto.

Resultó que Lily y James terminaron juntos en un grupo y ninguno de los dos omitió quejas, lo que se ganó otra mirada de sus amigos; Diana y Sirius, para desgracia de la chica eran otro grupo; Remus y Alex, el otro, ambos se sonrojaron al escuchar sus nombres. Al parecer el Profesor Slughorn sabía que estos dos grupos no se llevaban bien, e intentó "unirlo". Tanto James como Lily estaban decididos a llevarse la botella de Felix. Sirius y Diana no podían trabajar en grupo

- Black, no necesitas estar encima mío para saber qué poción es!¬¬

- Vamos primita, no te enojes, es que traes un bonito perfume sabias? – Fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho, Diana comenzó a gritarle toda la historia de su familia y a decirle que no era una Black y nunca lo sería. Por suerte el profesor les sacó 20 puntos para Griffindor así que ambos se callaron y simplemente no cambiaron palabras. Alex y Remus estaban trabajando tranquilamente, claro que de paso charlaban y se divertían.

- Lily- le susurró James en el oído provocando que a la pelirroja la recorriera una corriente por el cuerpo.

- Dime James- dijo ella en el mismo tono.

- Si, quiero ser tu amigo, así podrás conocerme y darte cuenta de quién soy en verdad.- dijo todavía con una gran sonrisa en la cara.- Gracias por darme una oportunidad.

- Te la mereces- dijo ella algo sonrojada. Lo miró a los ojos, él hizo lo mismo. Era increíble como al mirarse todo el mundo desaparecía. Esos ojos verdes le llegaban al alma, al corazón. Esos ojos avellana la descubrían, la investigaban, parecían saber más de ella que nadie.

- Les quedan cinco minutos- anunció la voz del profesor haciendo que Lily y James rompieran el contacto visual. Ambos se apuraron a retirar el antídoto del fuego. Cinco minutos después el profesor Slughorn comenzó a pasar por los grupos.

- Señor Black, Señorita Yaxley, la poción no era un veneno era un filtro de amor.

- Pero si para mi es lo mismo!- dijo Sirius, lo que provocó la risa de toda la clase (menos de los Slytherin claro, aunque al ver que ambos lo habían hecho mal sonrieron de satisfacción). El profesor siguió su recorrido…

- Señor Lupin, Señorita Prewett, muy bien identificada la poción, pero dejaron muy poco tiempo el antídoto en el fuego, quizás si la próxima vez charlaran menos… - los aludidos se sonrojaron hasta la frente y miraron el piso.

- Señor Snape, Señorita Black- examinó con cuidado el contenido del caldero.- Excelente. No esperaba menos, hasta ahora es la ganadora.- Snape y Bellatrix sonrieron satisfactoriamente otra vez, con aire de superioridadn.a: como siempre ¬¬

- Señor Malfoy, Señorita Black - se acercó al caldero para oler la poción, despedía un olor pestilente.- Terrible, tal vez si no estuvieran toda la hora a los besos…- el rubio y Narcisa se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con lo suyo.

- Señor Potter, Señorita Evans- les dirigió una sonrisa- veo que entendieron perfectamente el concepto de trabajar en grupo, hacen un excelente equipo si me permiten decirlo, identificaron correctamente la pócima infladora. El antídoto tiene una realización perfecta, el tiempo exacto de cocción y mmm… menta señorita Evans?- dijo el profesor probando unas gotas del antídoto.

- Si señor, fue idea de Potter.

- Excelente trabajo, lo hace más agradable para tragar. Felicitaciones son los ganadores de Felix Felicis!- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa. Lily y James se miraron con una gran sonrisa y se dieron un gran abrazo. Luego de que muchos los miraran raro (en especial sus amigos), y que otras y otros suspiraran resignados, ambos se dirigieron al escritorio del profesor para que les diera una pequeña botella de Felix a cada uno. James se acercó a Lily y le susurró al oído haciendo que a ésta le temblaran las rodillas ( n.a.: esta chica debe revisarse xD).

- Viste Lily, no soy el único que piensa que hacemos una buena pareja.- le dedicó una sonrisa. Lily se sonrojó- Hasta luego. Vamos Canuto, Lunático! Carrera hasta el Gran Comedor!- y salió disparado seguido de cerca por sus dos amigos.

- Ey Evans- dijo la morocha haciendo que Lily saliera de sus pensamientos.- Qué fue todo eso?

- Todo qué? – preguntó ella haciéndose la desentendida.

- Eso Lils!- dijo la rubia.

- No entiendo a qué se refieren.

- Ay por favor! Le preparas una sorpresa a Potter y cuando bajan resulta que tienen una enorme sonrisa plantada en su cara. Después se pasan toda la clase de Pociones susurrándose cosas al oído y tú que te sonríes como estúpida. Luego ese abrazo, y ahora Potter que te vuelve a susurrar. Dinos que pasa, y no digas que nada porque no somos ningunas bobas!.

- Ok Di! Les diré!- dijo la pelirroja algo irritada.- Es que le propuse a James ser amigos, y él aceptó , eso es todo! Si?.

- Segura?

- Si chicas! Segura, si pasara algo más se los diría- les sonrió- Ahora vámonos a comer que muero de hambre!- Caminaron por las mazmorras en dirección al Gran Comedor.

- Ey Di, como es eso de que me sonrío como estúpida?- dijo Lily, sus amigas se dirigieron una mirada cómplice.

- Ah, pues eso Lils, cada vez que Potter te decía algo tú sonreías así- hizo una parodia de Lily.

- No puede ser!- dijo la pelirroja horrorizada.- Aghhh! Parezco una de sus fans!- dijo y las tres amigas estallaron en risas.

- Hablando en serio Lils- dijo la morena una vez que pararon de reír.- Te gusta o no Potter? Porque algo hay ahí… - le guiñó un ojo.

- Por supuesto que no Dian, qué cosas dices?-

- Déjala Di, cuando tenga ganas nos lo contará ella- dijo la rubia.

- Cla…- comenzó la pelirroja- Oye! Eso no se vale!- las amigas estallaron en carcajadas.

- Ya, apurémonos que nos vamos a quedar sin almuerzo!- dijo la morena.

- Tu siempre pensando en comida Di –dijo Lily- Cada vez te pareces más a Black- y dicho esto tuvo que salir corriendo porque su amiga comenzó a gritarle y lanzarle maleficios.

-Espera James!- decían sus dos amigos agitados.- Parece que Evans te puso de buenas!- sonrió el moreno. James le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Parece que si mi querido Canuto.

- Y ahora qué hizo?

- Simplemente respirar- suspiró el pelinegro. Sirius hizo una mueca de asco.

- Me empalagas Cornamenta. Cuéntanos qué fue lo que pasó allá arriba!- James les contó lo sucedido.- Vaya! Pareciera que nos hubiesen cambiado a Evans.- dijo obnubilado.

- No lo sé… sólo espero que el buen humor le dure, sino comenzaran como antes.- dijo Remus.

- No lo creo Lunático, Evans parecía decidida- dijo James aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

- Si tú lo dices… Vamos, sentémonos que muero de hambre!- los tres amigos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzaron a comer. Al rato llegaron las tres amigas y se sentaron en frente de los merodeadores.

- Lily…- dijo Sirius. Remus lo miró algo sorprendido al igual que Alex. James y Diana lo miraron ¿con bronca?.

- Dime Sirius- de vuelta las miradas…

- Ya sé con quién quiero mi cita.- todos miraron con los ojos bien abiertos al moreno.

- Con quién Sirius?

- Con Yaxley- dijo muy tranquilo. La morena se atraganto y escupió mitad de su papa asada. Los rubios y James se aguantaban la risa, aunque algo asustados porque sabían como terminaban estas discusiones.

- De acuerdo.

- QUÉ?- Dijo la aludida.- NI LO SUEÑES EVANS, NO NO Y NO! NO SALDRÉ CON BLACK NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS LUZ.

- Descuida Sirius- dijo Lily muy tranquila.-, la convenceré- y le guiñó un ojo. La morena iba a reprochar pero Alex habló primero.

- Mejor vamos yendo, sino llegaremos tarde a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- todos se pararon en silencio y se dirigieron al aula. La morena estaba sentada con Lily pero no le dirigía la palabra, cosa que divertía a su amiga. Alex estaba conversando alegremente con Remus, y los dos morenos estaban susurrando por lo bajo.

- Qué fue eso Canuto?

- Nada, parte de mi venganza hacia Yaxley- le contó lo sucedido esa mañana.

- No! A un Merodeador no se le hace eso!

- Por eso mi querido Cornamenta, es que pedí la cita con Yaxley, estoy seguro que Lily la convencerá, son mejores amigas. Además Evans sabe convencer a la gente.- dijo algo resentido. Pero a la sola mención de Lily, James ya estaba volando en otro mundo. Sirius suspiró resignado.

- Buenos días alumnos- dijo el profesor haciendo salir a James de sus pensamientos.- Hoy realizaremos el encantamiento Patronus, alguien puede decirme qué es? Si señorita Evans?

- Es un hechizo protector contra los Dementotes. Cuando uno lo hace debe estar pensando en algún recuerdo feliz, porque es la única arma contra ellos. Si el Patronus es fuerte, la luz plateada tomará forma. Ésta forma depende del mago que lo realice.

- Excelente Señorita Evans, diez puntos para Gryffindor- Lily sonrió.- Muy bien quiero que todos se paren y vengan para este lado del aula por favor- todos hicieron caso.- Muy bien ahora esperen un segundo- hizo que todos los pupitres se amontonaran en el otro extremo del aula.- Bien ahora los voy a colocar por parejas, quiero que practiquen bien este hechizo- ordenó todas las parejas y una vez que estuvieron acomodadas dijo- muy bien ahora quiero que se concentren en un recuerdo feliz, el más feliz que tengan y exclamen "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_- Lily trataba de concentrarse en un recuerdo feliz, no era difícil, recordaba cuando le dijeron que era una bruja.

-_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!- pero apenas una niebla gris salió de su varita. Intentó concentrarse en otro recuerdo.

Mientras tanto Diana que era pareja de Lily, intentaba concentrarse pero se acordaba de la discusión del almuerzo y sólo conseguía hacer salir chispas rojas de su varita.

Alex se concentraba con todas sus fuerzas pero se debilitaba y caía, cosa que no dejaba concentrar a Remus, porque preocupado corría a atenderla.

A Sirius le iba bastante bien, una nube espesa salía de su varita, pero así y todo no lo conseguía.

- Descuide Black, nadie lo logra la primer…- pero se vio interrumpido por un enorme gato plateado que pegó una vuelta alrededor de la clase y regresó a la varita de su dueño- Ex…Excelente Potter- dijo titubeante el profesor. James había pensado primero en la vez que ingresó a Howarts, pero no era suficiente. Luego pensó en su primer partido de Quidditch, cuando recibió su insignia como capitán, hasta pensó en sus padres, pero eso sólo logró hacerlo entristecer. Por último pensó en los últimos días, en Lily preocupándose por él en la Enfermería, dándole la bienvenida, ofreciéndole su amistad… una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió y fue ahí cuando vio salir un enorme gato plateado de su varita. No se explicaba por qué un gato, pero era hermoso. La clase estalló en aplausos.

- Decía profesor?- preguntó Sirius en tono burlón.

- Muy bien hecho señor Potter- dijo fulminando con la mirada a Sirius. James sonrío con ganas, aunque al mismo tiempo trataba de recordar algo que lo hiciera darse cuenta de por qué era un gato- Podría decirnos qué recuerdo feliz convocó en su mente?

- Pensé en lo que más amo en este mundo.- dijo en tono soñador. Sirius suspiró, todos podrían imaginarse en que pensaba.

- Excelente, quiero que practiquen para la próxima clase, dentro de dos semanas evaluaré sus Patronus. Ah y por el Patronus del señor Potter…10 puntos para Gryffindor.

- Diez nada más?- dijo Lily. Todos la miraron sorprendida, por lo general no cuestionaba nunca a los profesores. Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se escondió detrás de Diana con la cara roja como un tomate. Por suerte en ese instante sonó la campana.

- Salvada por la campana Evans- le dijo la morocha burlándose. Fueron a recoger sus cosas.

- Es que yo estuve intentando las dos horas de clases y naaada!- dijo ella excusándose.

- Si, claro Lils. Mejor vámonos, no tengo ganas de seguir viéndole la cara a Black. Al! Vienes?- la rubia estaba muy entretenida todavía charlando con Remus. Se apresuró a alcanzar a sus amigas.

- Hablando de Black…- empezó la pelirroja

- Ni lo sueñes Evans, no pienso salir con esa rata asquerosa inmunda repug…

- Ay Di ya basta!- dijo Alex algo cansada.- Vas a tener que salir con Sirius quieras o no. Lily se lo prometió y tú eres su amiga, tienes que ayudarla.

- Claro, tú lo dices porque si te dijeran de tener un cita con Remus aceptarías enseguida no?- la rubia se puso roja, pero antes de que pudiera responder Lily fue quién habló.

- Ya basta! Di, no seas nena chiquita, quizás hasta me lo agradezcas después! Y no quiero "peros"- dijo al ver que la morena abría la boca para protestar. – Al fin y al cabo te estoy consiguiendo una cita, y Black no es feo tú misma lo dijiste.

- Como digas Lils, lo haré sólo por ti, queda claro? Pero es la última, la próxima especificas que no estoy en tu trato.

- Excelente!- dijo Lily con una enorme sonrisa.- Le diré a Sirius en cuanto lo vea.- Habían llegado a la Sala Común. Entraron por el retrato y se sentaron en un sillón al lado del fuego.

-Eso fue excelente Cornamenta! Viste la cara del profesor?- los muchachos reían mientras caminaban hacia los jardines.

- Si James, fue excelente, pero dime… en qué pensabas? A nosotros si puedes contarnos- dijo el rubio parándose en seco y mirando a su amigo, que hizo lo mismo que él.

- Eso!- dijo el moreno repitiendo la acción de sus amigos.

- Tranquilos amigos, vayamos afuera, tengo ganas de estar al aire libre, luego les cuento.- siguieron caminando hasta una haya que se encontraba a orillas del lago. Cuando estuvieron sentados debajo James dijo.- Bien, primero pensé en Howarts, después en el Quidditch, mis padres, ustedes, pero nada… - Sirius y Remus lo miraron con reproche- No me miren así, no fue mi intención… en fin, luego recordé las últimas cosas que me sucedieron…

- Lily…- dijo el rubio.

- Si, Lily, en efecto, pensé en todo lo relacionado con ella. Es increíble, lo sé, pero es real…- dijo James en tono soñador y pensativo a la vez. Una duda lo tenía así…- Aunque entiendo las razones de mi Patronus… no entiendo por qué tiene forma de gato, siempre creí que seria un ciervo…

- Nosotros también- dijo Sirius- por qué crees que será Lunático?-

- No tengo la menor idea – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya lo descubriré por mi cuenta…-suspiró.- se dan cuenta lo que esto significa no?

- Que amas a Evans…

- Que eres el elegido para hacerla feliz…

- y que pasarás toda tu vida con ella…

- Aunque ahora te encuentre el ser mas desagradable del planeta?- dijeron sus dos amigos como si se tratara de un libreto de teatro que se habían aprendido.

- Todo eso hasta la última parte queridos amigos…- dijo James inflando su pecho- Ahora Evans y yo somos amigos, no se olviden.

- Si James, pero sigue sin querer salir contigo- dijo Sirius borrándole la sonrisa de la cara a su amigo.

- Golpe bajo , eres malo Canuto- dijo el rubio siguiéndole el juego

- No se preocupen Lunático, Canuto, ya verán… ya verán…

- Si, como digas Cornamenta…- dijo Sirius restándole importancia.- Que no teníamos entrenamiento hoy capitán?

- LO OLVIDÉ! ERA A LAS 5!- miró el reloj enorme del Castillo.- AHH! FALTAN 10 MINUTOS!- enseguida levantó su varita y apuntó hacia la torre más alta.- _ACCIO ESCOBA MIA Y DE SIRIUS!_

- Gracias!- dijo Sirius atrapando su escoba que venía volando directo hacia ellos. James tomó la suya. Ambos se despidieron de Remus y salieron corriendo al campo de Quidditch.

**Les gustò?**

** diganme qe si! jajaja U.U :p Bueno nos vemos en el cap q viene :)**

** •°o.OBlack.Orion.StarO.o°•**


	5. Discusiones, celos, amores furtivos y

**Holaaaaa! como andan tanto tiempo? no subi antes porqe estaba de vacaciones :) pero ya stoi acà, i ia tngo el cap 6! asi q ... acà les dejo el 5! espero qe les guste tanto como a mi!**

**SAludos! **

**  
**

**Capitulo 5: discusiones, celos, amores furtivos y una cita.**

A las diez y algunos minutos, tres personas entraron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda con sus escobas. Venían transpirados y llenos de tierra, como si se hubiesen estado arrastrando por el suelo. La primera se desplomó en el sillón más cercano.

- No puedo más! Siento que mis piernas no volverán a soportarme nunca! Por qué teníamos que terminar tan tarde? Eh Cornamenta?

- Quizás si hubieran llegado a tiempo Black, hubiéramos terminado todos antes, no crees?

- Ya le pedí perdón a todo el equipo Yaxley! Qué más quieres que haga?

- Pues que te acuerdes de tus obligaciones como capitán! Eso!- por suerte en ese instante una voz puso fin a la pelea.

- Se puede saber qué es todo este escándalo?- dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall

- Profesora… este…

- No diga nada Yaxley. Los tres a dormir, ahora!- ninguno estaba dispuesto a desobedecer, la profesora podía llegar a atemorizar incluso a los merodeadores, sobre todo cuando no se la dejaba descansar. Los dos muchachos subieron a su habitación en silencio, pero dirigiéndole miradas asesinas a la morena. Una vez adentro del cuarto Sirius rompió el silencio.

- Esa Yaxley si que supera a Evans cuando quiere!- dijo enojado

- Ey!- le reprochó su amigo

- Lo siento James, pero es verdad.- se desplomó en la cama quedándose profundamente dormido, así sucio, transpirado, con la escoba en la mano y el uniforme puesto.

James sonrió mientras se dirigía al baño, su amigo nunca cambiaría.

- Malditos, malditos Potter y Black siempre lo mismo- murmuraba enojada Diana mientras dejaba su escoba y se sacaba el uniforme.

- Quieres callarte Dian?- dijo dormida y enojada Lily, revoleándole una almohada a su amiga. A pesar de estar dormida acertó porque enseguida se escucharon más quejas.

- Qué raro Evans defendiendo a Potter? Ah no! Cierto que ahora son amigos y se llevan bien y..

- QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?- dijo enfurecida la pelirroja. Pero enseguida respiró muy profundo y dijo, tranquilamente.- Mira Diana, lo que Black, o Potter te hayan hecho, no es problema nuestro en absoluto, así que te voy a pedir por favor que te calles así puedo seguir durmiendo.

- Yo te apoyo Lils- dijo entre sueños Alex.

- Tienes razón Lilliane, perdona, tu también Alexandra, no era mi intención molestarlas.- era obvio que estaba ofendida, pero ninguna de sus amigas tenía la culpa.

-"Ya se le pasará"- pensó Lily. Volvió a su cama y siguió durmiendo placidamente.

Al día siguiente, tal y como imaginaba la pelirroja, su amiga se había olvidado de su "discusión", para beneficio de todos, que sólo tuvieron que aguantarla pelear con Sirius y James.

- Dime al menos que he hecho yo para que te enojes conmigo!- decía un indignado Sirius. Estaban todos en la Sala Común, listos para bajar a desayunar.

- Que tu seguro lo tenías distraído, y por eso se le olvidó que teníamos que entrenar!- Sirius iba a reprochar algo (en realidad todos pensaban que lo que Diana decía era estúpido, si James se distraía, lo hacía solo), pero James lo interrumpió.

- Ya córtala mujer!- dijo irritado- Desde que me levanto que escucho tus gritos, sólo te atrasaste diez minutos, así que no veo por qué tanto escándalo.- Fue una suerte que Diana no supiera qué contestar. La verdad era que todos estaban un poco "irritados" ya. En cuanto lograron silencio absoluto se percataron de que un puñado de gente estaba amontonada en el tablero de anuncios.

- Oye Lunático, tu que sabes…qué anuncian hoy?-dijo el moreno

- La próxima salida a Hogsmeade Canuto, es dentro de una semana y media.

- Hablando de salidas…- empezó Sirius- Yaxley tu cita conmigo es este sábado. Te recojo en la Sala Común a las nueve en punto. Te parece?- la morocha miró con odio a Sirius, y como éste esperaba su respuesta se limitó a asentir, sentía que le ardían las orejas y que explotaría en cualquier momento."Estúpido Black", pensó.

Sus amigos siguieron atentos todo el camino hacia el Gran Comedor, como si esperaran que pasara algo, que por suerte no pasó. Sirius iba sonriente y con el pecho más inflado que nunca. James y Lily iban charlando animadamente quién sabe de qué cosas...

- Olvidé mi libro en el dormitorio!- dijo Remus agarrándose la cabeza con dos manos. Segundos antes estaba hablando tranquilamente con Alex.

- Te acompaño! – dijo ella.- Creo que me dejé mi tarea.- y ambos salieron corriendo escaleras arriba.

- Vaya, la excusa del libro, será mejor que inventen algo nuevo- dijo Lily.- Tú sabes en qué andan esos dos?- pregunto mirando a James.

- No tengo ni la menor idea- dijo negando con la cabeza.- Pero en algo andan seguro, si ahora se pasan todo el día así de raros. Mejor apurémonos, muero de hambre.

- Así se habla Cornamenta!- dijo sonriente Sirius. Los cuatro "amigos" apuraron el paso dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor.

- Olvidé mi libro en el dormitorio!- dijo Remus agarrándose la cabeza con dos manos. Segundos antes estaba hablando tranquilamente con Alex.

- Te acompaño! – dijo ella.- Creo que me dejé mi tarea.- y ambos salieron corriendo escaleras arriba. Cuando el rubio vio que no estaba más al alcance de la vista de sus amigos, paró a esperar a Alex.

- Crees que se lo habrán creído?- dijo ella

- Lo dudo, James y Sirius vienen con esas excusas desde cuarto. Ambos siguieron caminando hasta la Torre de Gryffindor.

- No tengo ganas de asistir a clases, tu qué dices?- dijo él mirándola a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

- Si es para quedarme contigo, tampoco tengo ganas de ir a clases.- le sonrió. Remus la tomó de la mano y juntos subieron al dormitorio de los varones. Remus se recostó en su cama.

- Últimamente has estado muy cansado, tendrías que ir a la Enfermería Remus.- dijo ella preocupada.

- No tengo nada grave Al, yo soy así. No tienes de qué preocuparte- le sonrió y la tomó de la cintura tirándola encima de él. Se miraron unos segundos.

- Me preocupo porque te quiero Remus.- le dijo seria.

- Y yo también te quiero Al, por eso quiero que estés tranquila si? Nada malo va a pasarme.- acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó. Fue un beso tierno y cálido al principio, después se transformó en algo más apasionado. Podían sentir como todo el cuerpo se les estremecía al entrar el contacto con el otro. Se transmitían con ese calor, todo lo que sentían, y toda la seguridad que ambos necesitaban.

Remus y Alex aparecieron para la hora del almuerzo. Cuando llegaron encontraron a sus amigos tal y cual los habían dejado. Lily jugaba con James, quién parecía ser la persona más feliz del mundo. Sus fans miraban la escena odiosas, como esperando para saltarle al cuello al muchacho. Sirius se dedicaba exclusivamente a comer, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Y Diana estaba sentada a su lado pero mirando hacia otro lado. Cuando los vieron, los cuatro los miraron con una pícara sonrisa.

- Vaya Lunático! Fuiste a buscar o a fabricar tu libro?- dijo Sirius haciendo reír a los otros tres.

- Si, y tú Prewett, encontraste tú tarea o tenías que hacerla también?- dijo Diana que parecía haberse olvidado momentáneamente de todo. Y es que era un ritual para los dos morenos, el molestar a sus respectivos amigos.

- Vaya y ustedes dos siempre iguales!- dijo la rubia- No me sorprende que se gusten, si son idénticos.- sonrió burlonamente. Diana lanzó chispas por los ojos. Sirius rió divertido. Por extraño que parezca ya no le molestaban esos comentarios, es más, parecía disfrutarlos. Y todo volvió a la normalidad, justo como estaba antes de que los rubios llegaran.

Cualquiera que hubiese estado aunque sea el año anterior en Howarts, diría que el mundo se había vuelto loco: las chicas pasaban mucho tiempo con los Merodeadores, a cada clase, comida, o incluso para ir a la biblioteca, iban juntos…

- Oye Lily- decía James mirando por encima del libro de la pelirroja.

- Dime James- dijo ella muy concentrada sin quitar la vista de su libro y su resumen.

- No crees que Lunático y Alex nos ocultan algo?

- Vaya que eres inteligente! Y yo qué pensaba que no tenías neuronas- dijo riendo. A lo que James se quedó embobado mirándola.- Si creo que esos dos andan juntos y no nos quieren decir nada. Estás haciendo tu tarea?- dijo mirando el cuaderno que tenía James y en el cuál estaba escribiendo.

- Esto…

- Dame eso para acá! A ver qué has estado haciendo.

-NO!- dijo él y con sus espectaculares reflejos, le sacó el cuaderno de las manos.

- De acuerdo- dijo ella mirándolo asustada- sólo quería corregirla.

- P… perdón Lily, fue un reflejo. No te preocupes, después le digo a Lunático que la mire.- le sonrió.

- Como quieras.

- Hola Lilliane- dijo una voz gruesa a espaldas de James.

- Hola Severus- dijo ella con normalidad. Era un muchacho de pelo grasiento que le caía como cortina a ambos lados de la cara, y con una nariz ganchuda. James dio un respingo y se colocó de frente a Snape, no le gustaba darle la espalda. Pero Snape ni se inmutó, siguió mirando a Lily.

- Me preguntaba si habías terminado los deberes de Slughorn, así los corregíamos juntos.

- No, no ha termina Snivellus- dijo rápidamente James. Pero nuevamente no se inmutó, esperando la respuesta de la pelirroja. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

- James tiene razón, Severus.- James puso cara de triunfo.- Pero en cuanto termine te busco para corregirla, si?- a James se le borró la expresión de la cara.

- De acuerdo Lily, estaré dando vueltas por aquí.- le sonrió a ella y se fue.

- Por qué aceptaste?- dijo James "algo" celoso.

- Por qué tienes que ser así?

- Así como?

- Sobre protector. Llevo años diciéndote que no lo necesito.

- Pero Sniv..

- Pero nada James! Quizá Severus y yo no seamos amigos, pero somos compañeros de clase, y yo me llevo bien con él. Cualquier problema que ustedes tengan con él, no es de mi incumbencia.- cerró el libro, tomó sus cosas y se fue a buscar a Snape, dejando a James ahí. Él no se hizo mucho problema, aunque por dentro moría de celos. Se encorvó para escribir algo sobre su cuaderno, y dos minutos después, salió de la Biblioteca.

Así llegó el sábado a la noche, entre discusiones, celos y amores furtivos.

.:A las 8.30 pm en el cuarto de las chicas…:.

-Ay! Ayúdenme!- decía Diana desesperada mientras corría en paños menores por toda la habitación, poniéndose y sacándose ropa.- Ya faltan…- consultó el reloj de la habitación- Oh no! Treinta minutos.

- Tranquila Di, así no conseguirás nada- decía Lily para calmarla.

- Lily tiene razón, Di, tranquilízate.- Ambas amigas lograron calmar a Diana (Merlín sabe como). La sentaron en la cama, juntaron toda la ropa que andaba dando vueltas, se pararon delante de ella y empezaron.

- Bien Di, primero que nada…

- Quieres impresionar o sólo pasar como una más?

- Por supuesto que quiero impresionar!- dijo ella abriendo muchos los ojos- No voy a darle el gusto a Black de que diga ningún comentario negativo de mi figura, ni mucho menos que soy igual a las demás. Ya saben que él tiene mucha influencia en el sector masculino del colegio.- dijo sabiamente-, y no quisiera que arruine mi reputación.- finalizó inflando su pecho.

- Perfecto, entonces descartemos todo esto- y con un movimiento de varita, Lily colocó en el armario algunas prendas demasiado poco llamativas, según la morena, claro.

- Bien, ahora, quieres usar pollera o pantalón?- dijo Alex.

- mmm…- Diana pareció meditarlo unos segundos.- Pollera!- exclamó.- Definitivamente. Black no podrá resistirse, y yo me veré encantada de rechazarlo- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Por favor Di, tú no puedes rechazar a un hombre, lo sabes…

- Mucho menos a Black…

- Qué amigas que me he elegido!- las tres rieron un rato hasta que la morocha amenazó con empezar a ponerse nerviosa otra vez por el horario.

- De acuerdo , entonces…- con otro movimiento de varita guardó todos los pantalones en el armario. Después de diez minutos, Diana llevaba un conjunto realmente sexy, y a la vez discreto. Llevaba una pollera negra, que aunque le llegaba hasta un poquito por encima de las rodillas, dejaba ver las hermosas piernas de la morena; unas botas negras de caña alta; una remerita de tiritas color beige, ceñida al cuerpo y con un pronunciado escote; una chaqueta, también al cuerpo, de color dorado; y una cartera haciendo juego con la chaqueta.

- Me pondré la túnica abajo así…

- Black se babea contigo…estás preciosa.

- Vaya que eres malvada Yaxley!

- Gracias chicas! Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

- Ven aquí, vamos a arreglarte la cabeza completa!

- Eso no tiene remedio Lils!- las tres amigas volvieron a reír.

.: A las 8.45 en la habitación de lo Merodeadores:.

-Vamos Canuto sal de esa ducha que llegarás tarde!

- No me preocupa que llegue tarde, me preocupa que se pueda ahogar de tanta agua!

- Ya, ya! Ya salí…contentos?- Sirius llevaba solo una toalla cubriéndole las partes nobles. Llevaba el torso húmedo y el pelo mojado y revuelto n.a: baba. Después de cinco minutos estaba listo: llevaba un pantalón de traje, de color negro, que se le ajustaba al cuerpo en la parte de arriba y abajo quedaba algo suelto; una camisa rojo sangre abotonada al frente, también ajustada al cuerpo, remarcando sus pectorales; y unos mocasines negros muy elegantes.

- Vaya, ese pantalón es nuevo?- dijo James.

- Si!- dijo alegre el moreno- me resalta las pompis, Yaxley no se me podrá resistir.- dijo orgulloso mirándose atrás.

- Mejor apúrate a ver si todavía la embarras antes de que empiece.

- Tienes razón, Cornamenta, siempre la tienes- se puso su mejor perfume, y miró a sus amigos-. Comienza la venganza- sonrió, hizo un gesto con la mano y salió por la puerta.

- Suerte!

- No la embarres peor!

- Pero si esa es la intención, Lunático!- dijo James pegándole un coscorrón a su amigos.

Sirius se había sentado a esperarla en un sillón cerca de la ventana. Cuando sintió que la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas se abría, fue a pararse al borde de la escalera. Cuando la vio bajar se quedó embobado. Estaba demasiado sexy con ese conjunto, y a la vez muy elegante. Llevaba el pelo muy muy lacio, atado en una cola de costado; tenía una boina color dorado oscuro colocada de costado; unos pendientes en forma de argollas, también dorados; apenas se había puesto un brillo labial de color rosa, y se había delineado los ojos y puesto rimel. Estaba preciosa. En cuanto bajó los últimos escalones, Sirius le tendió una mano, ella la tomó y él se la besó. Con la otra mano, hizo aparecer una rosa roja en su boca. Soltó la mano de Diana y le entregó la flor.

- Para usted, señorita- Diana lo observó un instante. El muchacho estaba muy elegante y a la vez muy sencillamente vestido. También estaba muy…¿sexy?

- "Por Merlín Diana, qué cosas piensas?"- le dijo una voz en su cabeza.-Gracias…- musitó. "No puedo creerlo, no me salen las palabras, va a pensar que soy una de esas fans estúpidas con las que sale"- Tomó la rosa y la dejó arriba de una mesita ratona de la sala. Quería demostrarle que no le había sorprendido ni agradado el hecho el hecho de que él supiese cuál era su flor favorita-" Después de todo- se dijo a si misma- seguro le da la misma flor a todas."

Sirius esperaba alguna reacción similar por lo que no se inmutó. Sólo dijo:

- Vamos a hacer una tregua Yaxley, sólo por esta noche. Por favor escucha y no interrumpas. Intentaremos llevarnos bien, haremos de cuenta que acabamos de conocernos, de acuerdo?

- Me parece perfecto, auque no le veo el sentido.

-Solo hazlo!

- De acuerdo Black.- dijo sonriendo falsamente.

- Dime Sirius, por favor- dijo sonriendo, pero sinceramente.- Y cuál es tu nombre preciosa?- La morocha lo miró mal, pero pensó que mejor era seguirle el juego.

- Diana.

- Bonito nombre. Vamos Diana?- Diana tomó su túnica y se la colocó, lo mismo hizo él, luego le ofreció el brazo, ella lo tomó a regañadientes. Cruzaron el retrato, que se cerró automáticamente cuando ellos salieron.

- Ya se fueron?- preguntó una voz desde el dormitorio-

- Parece que si, bajemos Lunático.- Ambos muchachos bajaron de su habitación. Lo mismo hicieron Lily y Alex.

- Parece que salió todo bien, no?- dijo la primera mirando a James.

- Si, así parece.-

- A dónde se metieron Remus y Alex?- miraron para todos lados, sus amigos habían desaparecido, dejándolos solos. James se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse en un sillón, Lily lo siguió.

- James, podrías ayudarme un día de estos con el Patronus? Es que nos evalúan la próxima semana y…

- Por supuesto que voy a ayudarte Lily.- dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Gracias.- apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de James.- Estoy muy cansada- dijo y se durmió encima del muchacho. Él pasó un brazo por la cintura de ella, y con la otra le acarició el cabello.

-"Vale la pena el sacrificio de ser su amigo"-se dijo-" Aunque no sé cuánto más pueda resistir."- le olió el cabello. Olía a primavera. Se veía muy linda así, dormida. La cargó en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación. La depositó dormida en su cama, la observó por unos momentos más. Saco de su bolsillo su cuaderno y empezó a escribir algo. Luego de unos veinte minutos regresó a la Sala Común, no quería interrumpir al licántropo.

**Buenooo, qè les pareciò:) dejeen Reviews!**

** Moa.**

** •°o.OBlackOrionStarO.o°•**


	6. Empezando a conocernos mejor

**Hoolaaa! como han estado? disculpenmeeee.. ya lo sé, tardé mucho, pero es qe cuando me decidi a subirlo, fanfic no me dejaba!... Asi qe acá estoy :)**

**Qisiera agradecerle a todos los qe me dejaron Reviews! y a mi fan nº1 y gran amiga Garbe:) **

** Disfrutenlo!**

**Capitulo 6: empezando a conocernos**

- Bonito nombre. Vamos Diana?- Diana tomó su túnica y se la colocó, lo mismo hizo él, luego le ofreció el brazo, ella lo tomó a regañadientes. Cruzaron el retrato, que se cerró automáticamente cuando ellos salieron.

Ni bien salieron, Sirius sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino y lo observó.- Muy bien, Filch está en las mazmorras y su gata odiosa en la torre de Astronomía… todos los profesores están en sus despachos…excelente- murmuró para si.- Muy bien! Tenemos el paso libre…- dijo con una sonrisa.

- A dónde piensas llevarme Bl…Sirius?

- Ya verás querida- dijo en tono seductor y misterioso.

- Por favor, evitemos los adjetivos, si?- pero el moreno hizo como si nadie hubiese dicho nada. Se detuvo cuando llegaron a la estatua de una bruja tuerta.

- Qué hacemos aquí?- Sirius murmuró algo apuntando con su varita a la estatua, y ésta se corrió, dejando espacio para que pase una persona delgada.

- Tu primero- dijo el moreno sonriendo.

- Ni lo sueñes Black! No pienso meterme ahí!

- Vamos Diana, coopera, confía en mi, si?- Sirius la miró a los ojos.

-"Cómo no hacerlo?"- se sorprendió pensando.- De… de acuerdo. – pasó a través de la estatua. Era un angosto pasillo, húmedo y frío. Sirius pasó detrás de ella y la estatua volvió a su lugar. Ambos se quedaron a oscuras.

- _Lumos!-_susurró él.- Estás en tacones, cierto?

- Cierto- dijo algo fastidiada.

- Te recomiendo que te los quites, tenemos que caminar.- ella se paró en seco y lo miró enojada.

-Piensas pasar toda la cita caminando por este horrible pasadizo?.

- No, no toda- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Enseguida empezó a caminar. La morena no dijo nada, sólo suspiró y siguió caminando. Al cabo de diez minutos volvió a pararse.- Ya estuvo bueno! Hasta acá llegué!

- Me extraña que puedas jugar Quidditch con este pésimo estado físico!- dijo burlona y sexymente n.a: xD. La morena le lanzo una mirada asesina- Eso es! Escobas! Cómo no se me ocurrió?

- Puedo recordarte por qué…

- No cariño, recuerda que no nos conocemos tu y yo.- volvió a sacar el mapa, lo observó y lo volvió a enrollar.- Perfecto- murmuró- _Accio escoba!- _Al cabo de dos minutos dijo- agáchate por favor, quiero una cita con cabeza- Diana se agachó justo cuando Sirius atrapaba la escoba ágilmente sobre la cabeza de la muchacha.

- Y así esta cita podría ser aun peor- dijo sarcásticamente.

- Nuestra cita aun no empieza. Vamos, sube.

- Recuérdame matar a Lily.- dijo y se subió a la escoba. Sirius se colocó detrás de ella, y cuando fue a pasar una mano para sujetarse, la muchacha le pegó una cachetada en la mano.

- Sólo iba a sostenerme, vaya que eres arisca!- la morena se ruborizó y dejó que Sirius se abrazara a ella para no caerse de la escoba.

- "No se siente tan mal después de todo"- estaba cómoda en sus brazos. Volaron a través del diminuto pasillo a toda velocidad. Al cabo de otros diez minutos, Sirius detuvo la escoba.

- Llegamos- dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Desmontó y ayudó a bajar a la muchacha.- Bien, subes tu primero?- dijo señalando una escalerilla que conducía a una puerta trampa encima de sus cabezas. Diana se miró la pollera, se cruzó de brazos y le dijo.

- Ni lo sueñes Black, tu primero.

- Como quieras, no tienes nada que no haya visto- subió por la escalera y por la trampilla. Luego tendió una mano a la morocha, que estaba hecha una furia, cosa que parecía divertirlo.

**- **Bien, te voy a pedir que hagas silencio, si quieres hablar, hazlo como yo: en un susurro.

- Acaso estamos haciendo algo ilegal?- dijo siguiendo la advertencia del moreno. No tuvo que esperar a que Sirius respondiera, era obvio que estaban en propiedad privada, podía apostar cualquier cosa a que estaban fuera de los terrenos del castillo.

- Elige lo que quieras Diana, todo tuyo- dijo señalando con su varita encendida. Tenía razón, si no se equivocaba estaban en el sótano de…

- Honeydukes- dijo él.- todo tuyo princesa.

- Hablas en serio?

- Por supuesto que si!- dijo sonriendo- y mejor apúrate así continuamos con nuestra cita.- se sentó, abrió una caja y comenzó a comer algo. La chica, algo sorprendida, decidió hacerle caso, no quería perder más tiempo ahí. A los cinco minutos cerró la bolsita donde había puesto sus golosinas.

- Por las molestias que te causé- dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa falsa.- Ven acá, dame tu mano.

- Qué me harás?

- Nada, ya te dije, confía en mi- ella puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

- Si claro!- dijo, pero le dio la mano. Enseguida sintió que sus pies se despegaban del suelo y que una fuerza le oprimía el pecho, veía todo dar vueltas. En unos segundos volvió a sentir sus pies en tierra firme. Cuando pudo respirar bien, le pegó un golpe a Sirius en el hombro.

- Podrías haberme avisado que nos apareceríamos.- aunque estaba enojada, eso había sido emocionante.

- Le quitaría el elemento sorpresa- y de vuelta le guió un ojo, parecía que estaba acostumbrado ya. Pasó un brazo por el hombro de la chica, y para su sorpresa, ella no se quejó. Caminaron así hasta las Tres Escobas.

- Sirius, cómo sabes que no habrá ningún profesor aquí?

- Tranquila, no podemos tener tanta mala…- pero cuando abrió la puerta, divisó en una mesa del fondo, a un individuo de pelo y barba plateados. Rápidamente cerró la perta y volvió a salir con la chica.

- Te lo dije- dijo ella aterrorizada.

- Tranquila, que tu príncipe azul pensó en todo.

- Ah si? Y a dónde está que no lo veo?-Dijo divertida.

- Ja ja, muy graciosa- dijo atrayéndola hacia él.- Cubrámonos con esto- y sacó de su bolsillo una capa.

- La capa de James…

- Sip- Ambos se cubrieron con la capa y volvieron a ingresar, ésta vez, invisibles. Se dirigieron a la barra. Madame Rosmerta estaba ahí, sirviendo un trago.

- Sirius, James, son ustedes?- dijo la mujer en un susurro, mirando a donde se encontraba la parejita.

- Sólo yo Ross- dijo él.

- Lo supuse, quieres un cuarto?

- Si, por favor.

- Ni lo sueñes Black- dijo Diana soltándose del moreno, pero procurando no descubrirse ninguna parte del cuerpo.

- Shh, es sólo hasta que se vaya Dumbledore- dijo él, callándola.- Descuida Yaxley, no te haré nada que no quieras.- sonrió pícaramente. La morena echaba chispas por los ojos.

- Cómo has estado Siri?- dijo Rosmerta.

- Perfectamente Rossy, por suerte.

- Hacía mucho no venían por acá, ya ni se acuerdan de mí mis clientes favoritos.

- Sabes que no es así Rossy, querida, no nos olvidaríamos de ti por nada en el mundo- La morena resopló y murmuró algo así como "seguuuro".- Celosa Yaxley?- dijo él susurrándole al oído, provocándole escalofríos. Pero ella no se dejaría vencer así de fácil.

- De ti? No me hagas reír Black.

- Que no soy Black! Soy S-I-R-I-U-S!

- Como sea Black.

- Ya llegamos- interrumpió Rosmerta deteniéndose delante de una puerta con el nº 38 y la abrió. Era una habitación no muy pequeña, con una cama simple en un rincón y un pequeño armario al lado de ésta. En el otro extremo de la habitación, había una mesa no muy grande, con cuatro sillas.- La de siempre querido.

- Gracias Ross, eres un amor, lo sabías?- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Diana miraba hacia otro lado.

- Ya basta Sirius, sabes que me tienes comprada- dijo la mujer alegremente. Sirius quitó la capa que los cubría a él y Diana.- qué les traigo?

- Para mí una cerveza de mantequilla- dijo él.

- Muy bien, y para ti querida?- Diana se dio vuelta y dijo, mirando desafiante a Sirius.

- Para mí una botella de wisky de fuego.

- Vaya! Por fin traes una mujer de verdad Siri!- dijo Rosmerta, pero Sirius mantenía un duelo de miradas con la morena, y sin romper el contacto visual se dirigió a Rosmerta.

- Que sean dos botellas Rossy, y avísame cuando se vaya el profesor.

- Excelente! Enseguida las hago aparecer. No te preocupes querido, en cuanto se vaya Albus te aviso.- y salió del cuarto dejándolos solos.

- Ponte cómoda, Dumbledore suele estar un buen rato- Ella se sacó la capa y la colgó en el respaldo de una de las sillas.- Siempre vengo a esta habitación con James y Remus, no pienses mal.

- No lo hago- en ese momento aparecieron sobre la mesa dos cervezas de mantequilla y dos botellas de wisky de fuego, con dos vasos. Diana se sentó y se bebió su cerveza de un trago.

- Por qué siempre tenemos que discutir?

- No estamos discutiendo Black.

- Pero siempre lo hacemos. Llámame Sirius, te dije.- la miró desafiante.

- Será porque te gusta hacerme enojar Black.- Sirius pegó un puñetazo en la mesa, derramando unas gotas de cerveza.

- TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES BLACK!- gritó furioso- Siempre intento arreglar las cosas, pero contigo no se puede!- se paró mirando al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba la morena, de brazos cruzados. Después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio en los cuales Diana se bebió toda su botella de wisky de fuego, se atrevió a hablar.

- Por qué te fuiste de tu casa Sirius?- dijo ella en tono pausado, como si tuviera miedo de que él reaccionara mal otra vez. Él la miró a los ojos, ella no rompió el contacto visual. Luego de unos minutos dijo.

- No soporto a mi familia- hizo una pausa- siempre decidiendo quien merece o no qué cosa. Discriminando. No lo soporto. Es por eso que soy la oveja negra de la familia, desde que me opuse a las ideas de mi madre, no me aceptan, y me agraden constantemente, poniéndome por debajo de Regulus, tratándome como escoria.- los ojos de Sirius se pusieron vidriosos, pero siguió hablando- Me borraron del tapiz familiar. Por mi, mejor, no quisiera tener nada que ver con ellos. Por suerte encontré una familia, sabes? Los Potter son mi verdadera familia, pero ahora también me los han quitado…- parecía que llevaba todo eso guardado hacía tiempo-… solo tengo a James… y a Remus.- bajó la vista, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, silenciosamente. Enseguida sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban, brindándole calor.

- Ven aquí Sirius- dijo Diana, abrazándolo. Él se echó en sus brazos y rompió a llorar. Necesitaba eso. No el importaba que fuera Diana la que lo viera llorar. Es más, parecía reconfortarlo. Ella le levantó el rostro con sus manos… tiernamente le limpió las lágrimas que le caían por el rostro. Se miraron dos segundos a los ojos. Podían sentir la respiración de cada uno, como un aliento cálido, brindándoles seguridad, recorriéndoles el cuerpo. Y sin pensarlo más, lo besó. Con un beso tierno y húmedo que hizo olvidar de todo al moreno. Sonrió y la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Podían sentir el calor de sus cuerpos. Ahora él la besó. Y pronto el beso se tornó apasionado. Ella tenía una mano en su cuello y con la otra le revolvía el pelo. Él tenía una mano en su cintura, y la otra en su cadera, acariciándola. Su boca fue a jugar en el cuello de la morena. Ésta dejó escapar un gemido, indicándole al moreno que siguiera. La chica ahora estaba contra la pared, con él moreno de frente. Él volvió a su boca, ella le mordió el labio, y ahora fue él quien gimió de placer. Como una orden, ella le desabrochó de un tirón todos los botones de la camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso bien marcado por cada uno de los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Él le siguió la corriente, y muy sensual y cuidadosamente le sacó la chaqueta dejándola caer al piso. Sus lenguas bailaban una melodía movida en sus bocas. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Sirius le sacó la remera: traía un sostén de encaje rojo muy sexy, que volvió loco al merodeador. Enseguida alzó a la morena, haciendo que ésta se aferrara con sus piernas a la cadera de Sirius. Él jugó en su pecho un rato. Iba de su pecho a su cuello, de su cuello a su boca… la exploraba con sus labios, haciendo que la recorriera una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

TOC TOC.

Golpearon la puerta. Inmediatamente se separaron. Sirius la bajó abruptamente pero con mucho cuidado.

- Albus se ha ido Sirius- se oyó la voz de Rosmerta al otro lado de la puerta.- deja todo que yo limpio, pónganse la capa por las dudas. Ah… y no se te ocurra pagar.- sintieron alejarse sus pasos. Se vistieron en silencio, sin cruzar palabra. Se taparon con la capa y bajaron. Cuando pasaron por la barra, Sirius hizo aparecer un ramo de flores, como agradecimiento. Una vez afuera Sirius le dijo.

- Agárrate fuerte- y sintió de vuelta que se estaban apareciendo. Una vez en el sótano de Honeydukes, bajaron por la trampilla. Allí estaba todavía la escoba de Sirius. Ella montó y el subió detrás. Cuando pasó sus brazos para agarrarse le dio un beso en la mejilla a la morena… haciéndole temblar las piernas.

-"Es por el frío"- pensó ella. Pero era una sensación muy distinta. Él manejo la escoba con su boca metida en el cuello de la morena, era una suerte que no se estrellaran. Cuando llegaron, al cabo de diez minutos, Sirius miró el mapa antes de salir por la estatua de la bruja.

Atravesaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Fue una hermosa velada- dijo él con su mejor sonrisa.

- Si, no lo pasé tan mal como creía.- dijo ella, devolviéndole una mirada sexy.

- Hasta mañana princesa.- Se acercó para saludarla. Ella cerró los ojos, esperando que sus bocas hagan contacto. Pero él le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió a su dormitorio.

- "Maldito Black"- pensó. Miró la rosa que le había regalado Sirius, que todavía estaba donde la había dejado. La agarró entre sus manos y la olió. Esa noche no iba a poder conciliar el sueño.

**Qé les pareció? me enkntó este cap, la cita entre ellos dos, es :) ... pero bueno, no todo es color de rosa siempre...**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**•°o.OBlackOrionStarO.o°•**

**  
**


	7. Consecuencias, romances y decisiones

**Hola! como andan tanto tiempo? bueno, la verdad es qe con el tema del cole estoy medio corta de tiempo, y sobre todo de inspiración!... ajja, pero bueno, me estoy poniendo las pilas, acá está el cap 7! espero qe les guste! nos vemos al final del cap!  
**

**Capitulo 7: Consecuencias, romances y decisiones.**

Subió por la escalera que conducía a su dormitorio, dejando a Diana parada allí, perpleja. Su plan había ido de maravillas, había conseguido que la morena cediera, le había demostrado que Sirius Black podía con ella. Y ahora, la había dejado esperando un beso suyo. Había conseguido que Diana Yaxley esperara por un beso suyo!. Una sonrisa asomó en su rostro… Realmente era eso lo que sentía? Que se había vengado? Acaso no lo había disfrutado él también?... Cuando le confesó lo de su familia…eso no estaba en sus planes. Y sin embargo ella lo consoló, y lo hizo mejor que cualquier otro…; cuando la besó… acaso no sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo como nunca antes?... acaso no lo disfrutó él también?

- "Es el mejor beso que alguien me haya dado jamás"- pensó. Entonces se desataba una lucha en su cabeza-"Te gusta, sus besos te producen el placer que siempre buscaste, no lo puedes negar, te gusta Yaxley" "Es sólo que besa bien, nada mas que eso, es Yaxley, por Merlín! Cómo iría a gustarme a mí? Al sexy Sirius Black, alguien como ella? Soberbia, arrogante, con sus aires de Diosa Venus, tan…" "Tan sexy, vamos Sirius! Reconócelo… se veía bien con ese sostén rojo" Ya basta!- se dijo. Llegó a la puerta de su habitación, entró. Esperaba llegar a su cama y dormir. Sus pensamientos lo estaban agobiando. Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, vio que sus dos amigos estaban sentados en sus respectivas camas, hablando entre si. Cuando lo vieron entrar detuvieron su conversación y lo miraron, sonriendo.

- Y bien?- dijo Remus.

- Cuéntanos, cuéntanos Canuuuuutito!- decía James dando pequeños saltitos.

- Estuvo normal, ya saben, lo de siempre…- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia. Sus amigos abrieron los ojos como platos, y se miraron entre sí.

- Como qué normal? ...

-Lo de siempre? ... Canuto, estás bien?

- Si… sólo un poco cansado… disculpen chicos, hasta mañana.- se acostó en su cama y corrió las cortinas de dosel, dejando perplejos a sus amigos. No estaba cansado, y sabía perfectamente que esa noche no podría dormir. James y Remus se dirigieron una última mirada de incomprensión y se acostaron también. Mañana sería un largo día…

Diana subió la escalera que conducía a su dormitorio, con la rosa en la mano.

-"Estúpido, estúpido Black!" "Vamos Diana, bien que te gustó cuando te agarró por la cintura, estrechándote contra su cuerpo" "Por supuesto que no, quién se cree que es para hacerme eso… Aunque tengo que admitir que me sorprendió cuando me confesó lo de su familia, no sabía que podía llegar a ser tan sensible… y ese beso… ay Merlín! Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así… y cuando me alzó por el aire… MERLÍN! Me gusta Black!" "Si, te vuelve loca…". Se paró en seco, era verdad… a dónde había quedado esa repulsión por ese ser engreído?... Se imaginaba que sus amigas estarían despiertas, esperándola para que les cuente todo, no pensaba decirles nada de lo que le pasaba, nunca, leyeron bien, NUNCA diría nada de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Black, ni siquiera a sus amigas. Cuando abrió la puerta allí estaban, las dos en la cama de Lily, cuchicheando muy divertidas. Cuando la vieron entrar, Lily corrió a abrazarla "al menos está viva, y no está llorando", pensó la pelirroja.

- Como te ha ido Di?- dijo soltándola.

- Eso! Cuéntanos cómo besa! Porque seguro se besaron!

- Si, eso! Te ha gustado?

- Ehm… ya saben… normal… lo de siempre…- dijo sin darle importancia.

- Qué?

- Lo de siempre? Ya va a ver ese Black! Qui…

- Se llama Sirius!- interrumpió Diana. Sus amigas se quedaron petrificadas. Algo le había pasado en esa cita, quizás Black le había dado alguna poción extraña…

- Qué te hizo ese desgraciado? Dime porque voy ahora mismo y lo mato!- decía la pelirroja.

- Nada Lils- dijo la morena algo avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer.- Es solo que estoy muy cansada, mañana hablamos, si?- se metió en su cama y cerró las cortinas de dosel, sin darle tiempo a sus amigas para que dijeran algo más.

- Ha… hasta mañana… - dijo Lily y miró inmediatamente a Alex… ambas estaban con la boca abierta, no lo podían creer. Se dieron vuelta e intentaron dormir…"mañana nos contará todo.", pensaron las dos.

A la mañana, cuando todos se habían levantado, Sirius y Diana todavía seguían durmiendo. Se habían dormido los dos muy tarde a causa de que miles de cosas rondaban en sus cabezas. Sus amigos prefirieron dejarlos dormir, y bajaron a desayunar, ya encontrarían una historia para contarle al profesor Slughorn.

Cuando las chicas bajaron, se encontraron a James y Remus sentados en un sillón, hablando muy animadamente.

- Hola Remus, hola James- saludó Lily, dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, y después lo mismo hizo su amiga, sonrojándose al saludar al rubio.

- Hola chicas, veo que su amiga tampoco se levantó.- dijo James.

- No, no lo ha hecho, está roncando como un oso.- respondió Lily divertida, hasta que se acordó del extraño comportamiento de su amiga al llegar de su cita.- Oye… James- dijo en tono preocupado y pensativo.

- Dime Lily…- sonrió él.

- Sirius les contó cómo le fue en su cita?- James intercambió una mirada con Remus.- Vamos James, dime que fue lo que le hizo ese cretino!- la pelirroja comenzaba a perder la paciencia…

- Tranquila Lily- dijo Remus-… verás, es que es un poco extraño…

- Sólo díganme!

- De acuerdo pelirroja… no te enojes- sonrió el moreno, pero al ver la cara de su pelirroja, tosió, y puso cara de preocupación.- Sirius no nos dijo absolutamente nada.- Lily no podía creerlo, era obvio, sus amigos lo estaban encubriendo… pero James hablaba en un tono tan sincero… instintivamente miró a Remus.

- Es cierto eso Remus?- James puso los ojos en blanco.

- Por supuesto Lily, James no te mentiría. Llegó ayer, y no quiso contarnos nada…solo dijo: estuvo…

- normal… y luego dijo que estaba cansada y que quería dormir, que hoy nos contaría…- dijo Alex. Los cuatro se miraron.

- Qué les habrá pasado a estos dos?

- No lo sé, pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados sin saberlo!

- Tienen razón, pero ahora vayamos a desayunar que muero de hambre!- y dicho esto, los cuatro salieron por el cuadro, directo hacia el Gran Comedor.

- Creen que esos dos vayan a dormir mucho más tiempo?- dijo Lily mientras tomaba una tostada y la untaba con mermelada.

- Conociéndolos… estoy seguro- dijo Remus tomando un sorbo de sumo de calabaza.

- Ya déjenlos, ninguno de nosotros sabe qué fue lo que pasó, quizás sólo quieren descansar un rato.- dijo la rubia.

- Es que justamente, queremos saber qué fue lo que pasó!- dijo James "algo" ansioso.

- Si es verdad, por qué mejor no salimos a tomar aire? Hace un hermoso día, podríamos esperarlos allí, qué les parece?- dijo Lily mirando a sus amigos.

- Excelente idea!- le sonrió el moreno.

- Estem… Alex y yo tenemos que ir a la biblioteca, a terminar el trabajo para McGonagall, así que…- James y Lily se miraron cómplices.

- Si, es cierto Remus, por poco lo olvido!- dijo la rubia, algo avergonzada.- Mejor nos vamos ya, así después podemos disfrutar este hermoso día con los chicos.- y se fueron dejando a sus amigos con las réplicas en la punta de la lengua. James suspiró.

- Terminaron esa tarea el viernes, con nosotros…

- y bueno James, no es tan bueno como tú o Sirius para inventar excusas- dijo divertida la pelirroja.

- Qué graciosa!- dijo él.- Mejor vamos a disfrutar de este hermoso día. Me acompaña señorita?- dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

- Por supuesto gentil caballero- le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, a lo cual el moreno tuvo que contenerse para no echársele encima. Salieron así, agarrados del brazo del Gran Comedor, bajo la mirada de muchas fans del merodeador, y muchos admiradores de Lily, a los cuales les estaba costando adaptarse a la buena relación que éstos estaban teniendo.

Se sentaron bajo un árbol cerca de la orilla del lago, había muchos estudiantes allá afuera, disfrutando el día como ellos.

- Qué te parece si practicamos tu Patronus Lily?- dijo James.

- Buena idea, casi lo olvido!- Sacó su varita y ambos se pararon. Practicaron aproximadamente media hora. Todavía no le salía bien, y eso que tenía un buen profesor. Pero se sintió muy débil para seguir, y enseguida James paró la práctica, cuando se trataba de su pelirroja podía llegar a ser sobre protector más de la cuenta. Hizo aparecer un chocolate y se lo dio. Se volvieron a sentar bajo el árbol.

James sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz muggle que Lily le había regalado y comenzó a escribir algo, mirando alternativamente a la pelirroja.

- Qué escribes?- dijo ella al percatarse de la situación.

- Nada- mintió él, siguiendo con lo suyo.

- Vamos James, dime qué es lo que escribes.

- Ya te enterarás algún día- dijo sonriéndole.

- Eres malvado Potter, siempre me dices lo mismo- no era la primera vez que lo sorprendía haciendo eso.

- Te ves hermosa cuando te enojas- dijo con una sonrisa provocando que Lily se sonrojara. Ella miró hacia el lago, resignada… algún día averiguaría que había en ese cuaderno. Diez minutos después, James guardó el cuaderno en el bolsillo y se sentó de frente a la pelirroja.

- Sabes una cosa Lily?- dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa teniendo esos ojos como avellanas que la miraban tan profundamente.

- Q…qué James?- su voz temblaba.

- No creo ser capaz de aguantar mucho más sin hacer esto.- le tomó la cara con las manos y la besó. Ella no se quejó, le devolvió el beso. Varias miradas se posaban en ellos. James estaba transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía, y ella, comenzaba a notarlo. Sus bocas se fueron despegando suavemente, jugando… podían sentir una corriente eléctrica que les hacía temblar todo el cuerpo. Abrieron los ojos lentamente y se miraron. Él tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Ella no podía mirarlo, bajó la mirada al piso.

- Será mejor que entremos James, a ver si aquellos dos despertaron.

- Tienes razón Lily, así averiguamos cómo les fue.- se levantó y ayudó a levantarse a la pelirroja. Ésta se agarró de su mano, pero no la soltó. James, encantado, la siguió tomando, y ambos se dirigieron hacia dentro del castillo tomados de la mano, bajo la mirada asesina de casi todos los estudiantes que estaban por allí.

Diana abrió los ojos, la luz que entraba por la ventana le daba de lleno en la cara. Debía ser pasado el mediodía. Se sentó en la cama y se desperezó. Se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos, le dolía terriblemente.

- Maldito alcohol- susurró para sí misma. Hacía un hermoso día, seguro sus amigas ya estarían abajo disfrutándolo. Sonrió. Después miró hacia su mesa de luz, allí estaba la rosa que Sirius le había regalado. La tomó, la olió y la puso dentro de un libro que había en el cajón de la mesita. Suspiró. Fue hasta el baño, y se dio una ducha. Sentía el agua caerle por el cuerpo, no pudo evitar acordarse de los besos del moreno, y como la recorrían y reconfortaban, al igual que esas gotas de agua.-"Basta, deja de pensar en él, no lo vale". Se vistió y bajó a la Sala Común.

Abrió los ojos, como pudo, una luz le daba directo en sus ojos grises. Se tapó con la sábana, pero ya estaba despierto.

-"Qué hora será?"- pensó. Miró aquel reloj muggle que le había regalado Remus. Las 12 en punto.- "Qué temprano"- pensó de vuelta. Enseguida se agarró la cabeza. Se acordó de lo sucedido anoche y sonrió. Como impulsado por sus pensamientos, por volverla a ver, se levantó de un salto. Fue hacia el baño, y se dio una ducha. Al sentir las gotas calientes caer en su piel, recordó el contacto con la piel de la morena. Se secó, y se ató la toalla a la cintura. Se miró al espejo. Tenía una marca roja en el cuello. Volvió a sonreír. Corrió a vestirse, con el recuerdo latente… y bajó a la Sala Común. Cuando bajaba las escaleras, miró instintivamente hacia la escalera de las chicas. Y allí la vio, bajando. Ella lo miró también y sus miradas se chocaron. Pero la morena rompió el contacto visual, y miró al piso.

-"No Diana, no vale la pena. No le sigas la corriente, acuérdate lo que te hizo anoche."-

- " Merlín, necesito otro beso suyo! No Sirius no… recuerda, es Yaxley… solo juega con ella."- Hola Diana- dijo él con su mejor sonrisa.

- Hola Sirius- dijo ella, no podría decirle Black de vuelta, no después de lo de anoche.

- Cómo has dormido?-

- Espléndida, tu?

- También, con un poco de dolor de cabeza. Bajas a almorzar?- Diana lo pensó, sería mejor alejarse de él, no pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

- No, voy a buscar a las chicas. Permiso.- y salió por el retrato. Sirius la siguió, pero no quería insistir, así la que la siguió de lejos. La morena si se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Ella no quería verlo. No sabía si eso era bueno, o no. Lo divertía, porque así siempre había sido, pero alguna parte dentro de él, se sentía algo triste por esto…

-"Esto es malo, no surtí efecto alguno en ella… y ella me está volviendo loco…Pero qué estoy diciendo? Por favor ya cállate, que es Yaxley!"- Peleando consigo mismo, se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Y se sentó junto a la morena.

- Te molesta? – dijo seductoramente.

- Para nada.- dijo ella restándole importancia, pero sus nervios incrementaron al máximo con el moreno tan cerca. Si estuviera parada podría jurar que se caería…sus piernas estaban temblando. En ese momento, un grupo de admiradoras del merodeador pasaron por donde estaba sentado, y le hicieron todo tipo de gestos, como guiños, saludos con la mano, le tiraron besos. Él les devolvió una típica sonrisa Black, a lo que ellas suspiraron profundamente, para luego dirigirse embobadas hacia las puertas de roble. Diana suspiró resignada, y Sirius rió divertido.

- Si, es verdad, por qué mejor no salimos a tomar aire? Hace un hermoso día, podríamos esperarlos allí, qué les parece?- dijo Lily mirando a sus amigos.

- Excelente idea!- le sonrió el moreno.

- Estem… Alex y yo tenemos que ir a la biblioteca, a terminar el trabajo para McGonagall, así que…- James y Lily se miraron cómplices.

- Si, es cierto Remus, por poco lo olvido!- dijo la rubia, algo avergonzada.- Mejor nos vamos ya, así después podemos disfrutar este hermoso día con los chicos.- y se fueron dejando a sus amigos con las réplicas en la punta de la lengua.

- Remus, ya no sabemos qué excusa inventar, creo que tendríamos que contarles lo nuestro, de una vez por todas…- dijo Alex una vez que estuvieran lejos de sus amigos, el rubio estaba dándole besos en el cuello, y ella intentaba articular la frase sin distraerse. Él soltó a la rubia y la miró directo a los ojos.

- Tienes razón Alex, hoy mismo se los diremos…- le sonrió- merecen saberlo.

- Gracias Remus- le dio un tierno beso en los labios.-… Remus… quieres ser mi novio?- dijo poniéndose totalmente roja de vergüenza.

- Alex… yo… ya hemos hablado de esto, tienes que esperarme, por favor…- dijo suplicante.

- Ya lo sé Remus, es que yo… tengo miedo- dos lágrimas comenzaban a asomar en los ojos de Alex.

- No tienes por qué tenerlo- dijo él, abrazándola.- Sabes que te quiero sólo a ti, tienes que esperarme, sólo eso te pido, espérame un tiempo.

- Pero Remus, qué diferencia hay me quieres decir? Y qué es lo que tienes que aclarar en tu mente que es tan importante?- dijo entre los brazos del rubio, llorando.

- A su tiempo amor, a su tiempo.- le tomó la cara entre las manos y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Le limpió las últimas lágrimas que le caían por la cara, y pasó un brazo por su hombro.- A ver esa hermosa sonrisa?- ella sonrió, complaciéndolo.- Así me gusta, ahora vamos a buscar a los chicos para contarles, si?- y salieron tomados de la mano en dirección al Gran Comedor.

** Y? qé les pareció? espero qe les haya gustado, besos, i gracias por pasar siempre!**

**•°o.OBlackOrionStarO.o°•**


	8. Una explicación no se le niega a nadie

**Hooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Si si si, ya lo sè!!!,, mil perdonesss!!.. Sinceramente pasé épocas dificiles, y la inspiracion me abandonó! mil perdones...**

**Qeria hacer el cap más largo,, pero en vista de todas las amenazas qe recibi... jaaja...(las cuales agradezco)... aqi les djo el cap!**

**Qe lo disfruten... **

**Capitulo 8: Una explicación no se le niega a nadie.  
**

Sirius se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Y se sentó junto a la morena.

- Te molesta? – dijo seductoramente.

- Para nada.- dijo ella restándole importancia, pero sus nervios incrementaron al máximo con el moreno tan cerca. Si estuviera parada podría jurar que se caería… sus piernas estaban temblando. En ese momento, un grupo de admiradoras del merodeador pasaron por donde estaba sentado, y le hicieron todo tipo de gestos, como guiños, saludos con la mano, le tiraron besos. Él les devolvió una típica sonrisa Black, a lo que ellas suspiraron profundamente, para luego dirigirse embobadas hacia las puertas de roble. Diana suspiró resignada, y Sirius rió divertido.

-Diana, me pasas la jarra de sopa por favor?- dijo aguantando la risa.

- Por supuesto.- dijo ella con una enorme y falsa sonrisa.- Qué es tan gracioso?- dijo con la jarra peligrosamente levantada en dirección a Sirius. Éste se puso serio de golpe al ver como se balanceaba la jarra llena de sopa hirviendo.

- N…nada preciosa, nada. Es sólo que recordaba como hoy no quisiste venir a almorzar conmigo.- la morena cambió su expresión a una mezcla de vergüenza y nervios. Le sirvió la sopa a Sirius y dejó la jarra donde estaba.

- Ya te dije que fui a buscar a las chicas, solo que no las encontré.- la voz le temblaba.

- Claro, y yo soy la resurrección de Morgana misma!-

- De verdad?- dijo ella fingiendo sorpresa. Sirius rodó los ojos.

- Vamos Diana, a mi no tienes por qué mentirme, si no quieres verme solo tienes que decirlo.- Y como salvada por un milagro, detrás de los dos morenos aparecieron Lily y James.

- Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí!-

- Si son los bellos durmientes!- dijo Lily

- Los quiénes?- miraron los otros tres.

- Ay nada, ya saben, cosas muggles.- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia. En ese momento, más de medio Gran Comedor, miraba directo a las manos de James y Lily, que seguían entrelazadas. Sus amigos repararon en eso también, al mismo tiempo que los aludidos se sonrojaban, y soltaban sus manos, para sentarse uno a cada lado de sus amigos.

- Qué fue eso?- dijo Sirius mirando interrogante a su amigo, que estaba muy concentrado sirviéndose sus papas asadas.

- Eso Lilliane, qué fue eso?- dijo Diana.

- Nada!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, sonrojándose.

- Y qué nos dicen de ustedes eh?- dijo James, haciendo que los morenos se sonrojaran también.

- Eso Canuto, a ver si nos cuentan qué es lo que pasó anoche.- dijo Remus interviniendo. Alex estaba parada a su lado, y miraba interrogantemente a Diana.

- Estem… - empezó Sirius.

- No pasó nada, fuimos a Hogsmeade, paseamos un rato, tomamos unas cervezas de mantequilla, y ya, nos volvimos, contentos?- dijo Diana tan segura de sí misma, que se sorprendió.

- Eso, ven, no tenían que hacer tanta alharaca.- dijo Sirius, igual de sorprendido.

- Yo eso no me lo trago, sino por qué reaccionaste así cuando le dijimos "Black" anoche?- dijo Lily con los ojos fijos en su amiga. Todos voltearon a mirarla.

- Pues…- estaba colorada hasta las orejas- "nota mental: matar a Lily" Pues porque Sirius y yo estuvimos hablando muy bien, y bueno, no creo que le guste que lo llame así, después de todo, todos merecemos una oportunidad.- los cuatro amigos miraban con los ojos como platos, mientras que Sirius tomaba el color del pelo de Lily. James y Remus lo miraron sorprendido, él no solía actuar así. Pero a Sirius lo avergonzaba recordar cómo se había desmoronado y perdido el control de sus actos delante de la morena. Agradeció que ella no contara lo sucedido, y una sonrisa asomó en su rostro, era un secreto entre los dos, sólo suyo y de Diana.

- De acuerdo, me quieres decir, que tú- dijo Lily poniendo énfasis en la última palabra-, Diana Yaxley, has decidido darle una oportunidad a Sirius Black, el merodeador, el que tantos años odiaste, y tanto te hizo la vida imposible…

- Oye!- se quejó Sirius.

-…sólo por que crees que lo merece, y lo llamas por su nombre?- terminó con cara de incrédula.

- Y qué tiene de malo? Acaso tú no se la diste a Potter?- Lily se quedó sin habla- Además- siguió antes de que Lily pueda seguir.-, qué tanto tiene de malo?- Los cuatro se miraban unos a otros, como buscando la respuesta a qué había ocurrido con la verdadera Diana. Sirius por su parte, sonreía mirando a ésta, que le ponía cara de pocos amigos.- Bueno…ahora bien¿qué me dicen ustedes de que venían de la mano?-dijo mirando a James y Lily. Enseguida los dos tomaron el color de un tomate, James sonrió nerviosamente, y Lily miró instantáneamente al piso.- Hey! A ustedes les hablo!.

- Eso! Mucho Sirius, mucho Sirius, y ustedes? Eh?-dijo el moreno inflando el pecho.

- Estem…

- Nosotros pues… Lily no se sentía muy bien, estaba algo mareada y me pidió que la acompañara de la mano, por miedo a caerse, no es así Lily?- James miró a la pelirroja con cara de complicidad.

- Si, es verdad, no me sentía muy bien, me debe haber caído mal la comida…-sonrió.

- Ay! Ese cuento no se lo cree nadie!- dijo Alex mirándolos a los dos. James y Lily se miraron entre ellos como diciendo "mira quién habla".

- Jaja, justo tú lo dices amiga?- dijo la pelirroja.

- Eso, ustedes que desaparecen todos los días para "hacer los deberes". Por favor…- la rubia se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

- De eso veníamos a hablarles, no Remus?- los cinco dirigieron sus miradas al rubio, que se sonrojó notablemente. Alex lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, así que tomó valor y dijo:

- Si, de eso veníamos a hablarles, Alex y yo estamos juntos!- sonrió.

- Ay eso ya lo sabíamos!- dijo la morena como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- O es que están de novios?

- No, de novios no.- dijo la rubia algo triste.

- Pero pronto lo estaremos, no amor?- dijo Remus al notar el tono triste de la muchacha. Ella asintió sonriendo.

- Bueno, pues… Felicitaciones!- dijo Sirius sonriendo también.

- Eso! Felicitaciones amigo!- dijo James palmeándole la espalda en señal de apoyo.

- Felicitaciones Alex!- dijeron las dos amigas al mismo tiempo.

- Gracias chicas- dijo sonriente- pero igual- añadió bajando la voz para que solo ellas la escucharan- no se hagan muchas ilusiones, todavía no somos novios…- sonrió tristemente. Lily apoyó una mano en su hombro, y le sonrió, junto con Diana. Alex agradeció el gesto y se sentó. Todos empezaron a comer, el aire estaba tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Sumado a las miradas y cuchicheos constantes de la mayoría de los alumnos que habían escuchado la conversación, habían visto a James y Lily de la mano, o habían visto a los dos morenos solos y muy cerca, o simplemente por el hecho de ver a los seis juntos, sin matarse discutiendo.

- Creo que comí suficiente…- dijo la pelirroja mirando significativamente a sus amigas. Éstas captaron el mensaje.

- Si, yo también- dijo Alex.

- Yo todavía no acabo- dijo Diana tragando un pedazo de carne asada. La rubia le pegó un codazo en la costilla.- Auuch…- entendió la indirecta.- vale… ya terminé. Adiós chicos.

- Adiós- se despidieron las chicas. Ellos las miraron embobados y las siguieron con la mirada hasta que salieron del Gran Comedor. Cuando salieron de su ensimismamiento, se miraron.

- Reunión de merodeadores.- dijo James seriamente. Los tres sonrieron.

- Pero esperen que me termine mi pastel!- dijo Sirius.

- Cómetelo por el camino Canuto!- lo retó Remus que ya se había incorporado y estaba dispuesto a irse, junto con James.

- Vale, vale!- dijo el moreno haciéndose el ofendido y tomando dos pastelitos de chocolate de la mesa, y levantándose tratando de alcanzar a sus amigos.

Las tres amigas ya estaban sentadas cruzadas de piernas en la cama de Lily. Diana había sacado las varitas de regaliz que había traído de su cita con Sirius.

-Y bien?- dijo la pelirroja mirando a Diana.

- Y bien qué?- miraba ella con cara de "tengo monos en la cara?".

- Ya Di! Cuéntanos qué pasó con B… Sirius y te cuento qué pasó con James.- dijo ella resignada. La morena esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- De acuerdo! Ya sabía yo…ok, ok, ya entendí- añadió al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Lily. Contó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, obviando la parte en que Sirius explotó y se largó a llorar… se lo había prometido.

- Wow!- dijo la rubia.

- Si… Wow… lo que no entiendo, es por qué lo besaste?- dijo mirando interrogantemente a la morena, que esquivó olímpicamente su mirada. Pero luego pensó que eso sería muy comprometedor, así que intentó mirar a su amiga.

- El alcohol Lils, no sabía lo que hacía… estaba frente al sex-symbol del colegio, era obvio, ustedes mismas lo dijeron, la carne es débil…- dijo haciéndose la resignada. Sus amigas rieron… se había salvado.- Y ahora tú, cuéntanos.- sonrió.

- Ay, y yo que pensé que me salvaba…- dijo con sorna.

- Ja ja… larga ya!- dijo Alex impaciente.

- Tú cállate que le sigues a Lils- la rubia se cruzó de brazos haciéndose la ofendida.

- Bueno… a ver, lo que pasó es que cuando Alex y Remus desaparecieron, según ellos para hacer deberes- la pelirroja se aclaró la garganta y Alex le pegó con una almohada.-, bueno, en qué me quedé? Ah… si, le pedí a James que me ayudara con mi Patronus, porque no logro conseguirlo… y… bueno… él…- Lily iba tomando el color de su pelo.

- Vamos Lils! Cuéntanos!- dijo impaciente la morena.

-… él… me dijo que no podría soportar mucho tiempo más, y me besó.

- En serio?- preguntó atónita Diana y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Lily asintió.- Eso es genial Lils!!!- ambas amigas se abalanzaron sobre la pelirroja para abrazarla. Ésta empezó a quejarse cuando notó que se quedaba sin aire.

- Ya… chicas… me asfixian!-dijo como pudo y entre risas. Cuando por fin la soltaron agregó.- No entiendo qué tiene de genial chicas… es Potter… se besó con más de medio colegio…

- Ya Lils, pero es que él no está enamorado de medio colegio…

- Ay vamos! No me van a decir que se creen el cuento ese de que está enamorado de mi…- miró incrédula a sus amigas. Ellas sonrieron como única respuesta.- Ay no!! Chicas, no ustedes!- dijo fingiendo dolor.

- Es que… Lils… el parece sincero y…-comenzó temerosa la morena.

- Si Lils, yo estuve hablando con Remus… y bueno él me contó cosas… James te quiere de verdad Lils, no eres un trofeo para él.- Lily las miraba furiosa.

- No puedo creerlo! Qué me lo digan Remus y Black…

- Sirius!- acotó la morena ganándose una mirada de furia de la pelirroja.

- … pero de ustedes… cómo son capaces de creerle? Después de todo?- estaba que echaba chispas.

- Ya cállate Lillian!- dijo furiosa Diana, ofendida por la actitud de su amiga.- Qué tú solo te engañas a ti misma! Pero nosotras creemos en James, y mucho más, sabemos que estás loca por él, y no quieres ver que él cambió por ti, así que si quieres engañarte tu misma, muy bien! Hazlo! Pero a nosotras no!- se paró y se fue a su cama, corrió las cortinas de dosel, y ahí se quedó. Un silencio incómodo se produjo entre Alex y Lily. La pelirroja murmuró para sus adentros, enojada, y salió disparada del cuarto. En un principio, Alex pensó en seguirla, pero nadie es tan suicida como para hacer eso… ni siquiera ella, así que optó por encerrarse con Diana.

-Vamos ya Canuto! Es que pareces tortuga!- decía James mientras esperaban junto con Remus, a que Sirius los alcanzara por un pasillo.

- Es que no entienden! Acabo de comer!- decía éste mientras los otros dos se desternillaban de risa.

- Ya Canuto, como tú digas…Auch!- Remus se ganó un coscorrón cuando Sirius pudo alcanzarlos.

- Vamos muchachos, que ya llegamos a la Sala Multipropósitos.- dijo James adelantándose por el pasillo. Al doblar la esquina se encontraban en un pasillo en el cual no había ninguna puerta, sólo algunos tapices. Y como si se tratase de algo que hacían a diario (que era lo más probable), los tres caminaron uno al lado del otro, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en algo, pasando tres veces por delante de un pedazo de pared. La tercera vez que pasaron, una puerta apareció como por arte de magia en la pared de piedra.

- Genial, adelante.- James hizo una reverencia señalando la puerta para que sus amigos entren por ella. Adentro había una gran sala, parecida a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, aunque más grande. En una esquina había cómodos sillones, y una "pequeña" biblioteca, con libros de toda clase. En otra esquina había una mesa cuadrada algo grande, encima había bebidas, y algunos postres de chocolate y frutas. En las paredes había cantidades de pósters animados de jugadores y equipos de Quidditch de todo el mundo, que hacían excelentes actuaciones de juego todo el tiempo. En la pared del fondo, podía verse una gigantografía de una foto de los tres merodeadores. James sonreía mientras atrapaba la snitch y la dejaba ir para atraparla nuevamente, y alternadamente se desordenaba el pelo. Sirius mostraba su mejor sonrisa y su mejor pose, mientras guiñaba un ojo. Y Remus sólo sonreía, con esa particular sonrisa sincera capaz de derretir cualquier cubo de hielo, y sus ojos color dorado con ese brillo tan… Remus. Por encima de las cabezas de los tres, se leía en letras brillantes rojas y doradas:

Los Merodeadores

Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta.

En otra esquina había una enorme chimenea, y unos preciosos y cómodos sillones color rojo, con ribetes dorados. Ni bien entraron, los tres fueron directo a sentarse en los sillones, en el medio de éstos, había una mesita ratona sobre la que había varias botellas de cerveza de manteca. Cada uno tomó una botella.

-Y bien, quién empieza?- dijo James después de beber un sorbo.

- Sirius, él es el que debe más explicaciones.- dijo Remus.

- Oye!- se quejó el aludido.

- Lo siento Canuto, pero nuestro amigo peludo tiene razón- dijo James sonriendo.

- De acuerdo- dijo haciéndose el ofendido.- Pero después sigues tú lobito- le sacó la lengua- Bueno, a ver no se qué quieren que les cuente… vale- agregó al ver las caras de furia de sus amigos.- fuimos a tomar unas cervezas a lo de Rossy, que por cierto, les manda saludos, y al entrar estaba Dumbledore… si- dijo al ver las caras de asombro de los dos merodeadores.- pero por suerte había llevado la capa de Cornamenta, así que no hubo problema, Rossy nos dio un cuarto, no pasó nada, bueno si, es que si hubieran visto cómo estaba vestida…Merlín!... bueno, en dónde me quedé? Ah…si, fuimos al cuarto y ella se pidió un wisky de fuego, deberían haberla visto, si no la conociera diría que estaba celosa… así que yo me pedí otro, y bueno, después de esos tragos, y con dos sex-symbol en la misma habitación, se pueden imaginar…

- Tuvieron…?-

- No! No llegamos a tanto, Hey! Es Yaxley… no es así de fácil con ella… me gusta eso, que se haga respetar. En fin, nos besamos, y cuando ella ya no llevaba remera…

- Cuenta!- dijo James.

- tenía un sostén rojo, que créeme, te olvidarías de Evans…

- Canuto!- lo retó su amigo- Nada puede superarla…- dijo mirando al aire con ojos soñadores.

- Como digas… pero si a hubieses visto… en fin… yo ya estaba sin camisa, digamos que las cosas estaban…

- Si Canuto, entendemos- dijo un impaciente Remus.

- Bueno… y en eso Rossy toca la puerta.-

- Noooo!- dijeron los otros dos.

- Rossy sabe que no debe hacerlo!- dijo James

- Si, es raro, porque ella está avisada, pero algo la hizo ir a avisarme que Dumbledore ya se había marchado, y bueno, ninguno de los dos habló durante el viaje de regreso.

- Ni una palabra?- preguntó ansioso Remus.

- Ni una, pero igualmente vine bastante entretenido con su cuello por el camino.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Los tres rieron.- Y ella no se quejó ni un poco. Luego vinimos a la Sala Común y nos despedimos. Ella esperaba un beso, lo sé, así que me limité a saludarla en la mejilla.

- Eres malo Canuto!-

- Si lo soy verdad? Pero es que ese era mi plan en un principio.- dijo no muy convencido por dentro. Él sabía que en un principio era el plan, pero después, qué pasó después? Mejor alejar esos pensamientos.

- Es cierto… pero no crees que es muy cruel?- dijo el rubio. Siempre tan correcto en el fondo.

- No Lunático, Ya lo dije antes:

- Nadie juega con un Merodeador.- dijeron James y Sirius a coro y con pose de orgullo.

**y??? Qe les pareció???? Espero qe les haya gustado :$,, sino ya me retiro de la escritura!!  
**

**Gracias a todos los qe dejaron Reviews!! De verdad muchas pero muchas gracias!!!!**

•°o.OBlackOrionStarO.o°•


End file.
